Stronger
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Cameron, Jake, and Lily rally around their mother while she battles breast cancer. Cameron takes on the role of protector when Jason pops back into their lives wanting to help them. Can Jason step up to be a father to his first children or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Elizabeth's third child is Lily Mae Webber and the father is Jason. The history is kind of altered to have her being pregnant a little before their breakup.**

* * *

><p>With the days growing cold in Port Charles, most of the teen population can be found in the local skate park. Since the park is indoors and the heating system top of the line, not too many teens can be found anywhere else. Jacob Webber finds himself kicking back on the cement bleachers while the rest of his friends did their thing on the ramps. Every day seems to be more of a struggle and Jake took his time at the skate park to relieve it most of the time. Today just wasn't a skating day and he didn't mind it.<p>

"Hey stranger." Emma Drake greeted, hopping up beside him. "Why aren't you skating? You're usually the first one on the halfpipe."

"Don't feel like it." he replies, handing her a gatorade. "I thought you weren't coming back here after what Spencer did."

"Screw Spencer." Emma scoffed, downing half the drink. "Prince Dimwit can shove it for all I care."

"Oh really now?" Jake laughed at that. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Shut up." Emma nudged him. "I'm so over that jerk."

"Sure you are." Jake popped open a can of red bull and downing it. "This coming from the girl that pined after that jerk's every last minute."

"What about you, huh?" Emma countered. "Still pining after Jocelyn?"

"Not since the fourth of July." Jake states through gritted teeth. "She can screw Spencer till her eyes pop out for all I care."

"How noble of you." Emma laughed, knowing that it was a low blow, but not caring. "So can we both agree to just drop it?"

"Fine." Jake shrugs, leaning back against the wall. "Its dropped."

"Good." Emma relaxed against the wall beside him. "So how's your mom doing?"

"She's better." Jake concedes. "The treatments are still a little bad though."

"I can imagine." Emma sighs, downing some more gatorade. "My parents have me volunteering at the hospital."

"So I've heard." Jake chuckles. "When do I get to see you in the candy stripper's uniform?"

"Never!" Emma smacks him. "You are to never be at the hospital while I'm working there."

"What if I'm in a terrible accident and can't help it?" Jake counters, glad that the conversation turned light. "Should I just tell the paramedics to wait until you're off?"

"Then and only then." Emma says with conviction. "I look horrible in the uniform."

"You say that about everything you wear and its never true." Jake says seriously. "Forget what that idiot has been telling you. You're beautiful."

"Thanks." Emma smiles slightly. "Good to know."

"Why don't you just drop the act?" Spencer Cassadine spoke, making his presence known. "You just want to get in her pants like the rest of us."

"Jake, don't." Emma holds him back as he tries to jump down. "He's not worth it."

"Listen to her Webber." Spencer taunts. "Wouldn't want your mob infested blood to stain the floor."

"Jake!" Emma exclaims, having been moved aside as he jumps down to face Spencer. "Don't do it!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Spencer continues to taunt him. "How does it feel knowing that your own father didn't even want you? Not only are you the product of a diseased bitch, but your own mobster father won't even give you the time of day!"

Jake's anger reached its peak and before either of them knew it, he was on top of Spencer, pounding him. Spencer's followers tried to get Jake off of him, but Jake's friends jumped in and it turned into this huge fight. Emma and the other girls were kind of freaking out, screaming for help or for someone to break up the fight. Emma couldn't help but scream for Jake to stop, knowing that he'd be in a whole lot of trouble once the fight was broken up.

The days have been long and strenuous with his mother going through chemotherapy and two younger siblings to watch out for. Nineteen year old Cameron Webber, sits by his mother as she is hooked up to the IV line that will pump all the toxins into her body. Ever since they got the diagnosis, Cameron returned home, transferring from Princeton to Port Charles University to help his mother. She tried to protest to him switching schools, but she didn't have much fight in her and he wouldn't back down until she let him do it.

His heart has been aching for the last couple months. Seeing his mother so weak, barely able to pull herself out of bed on some days, it wasn't like her at all. His mother was always so strong. She was his rock, forever by his side through thick and thin, not like the woman the chemo was turning her into. So, putting his own needs aside, Cameron became his mother's rock. Sitting with her through every treatment and taking care of his brother and sister while she's unable to.

"Cam, why are you still here?" his mother questions when she opens her eyes. "Don't you have a date?"

"No." Cameron wouldn't admit that he had cancelled at the last minute. "Next week."

"Oh." Elizabeth smiles slightly, the nurses removing the IV line. "Where's Jake and Lily?"

"Don't worry about them." Cameron says automatically. "They're taken care of. You just try and relax."

"Cameron." she eyes him intently, prompting him to answer her question.

"Jake's at the skate park and Lily is with Uncle Steven." Cameron concedes, taking his mother's hand in his. "Now will you relax, please?"

Just then, Cameron's cellphone started to vibrate, causing him to sit back and hold it to his ear. Listening to the person on the other end, Cameron mentally cursed his brother's temper and shoved the phone back into his pockets.

"What is it?" Elizabeth questions, taking a deep breath.

"Jake's been arrested again." Cameron sighs, knowing that this was the last thing his mother needed. "I'm gonna go get him."

"No." Elizabeth says sternly. "Help me into my jacket. We're both going to get him."

"You're not strong enough to be going down to the station." Cameron tries to reason with her. "I'll call Uncle Steven to..."

"Cameron Webber, I am still the mother." Elizabeth hands him the jacket. "I'm going with you to the station."

Knowing it was futile to argue the point with her, Cameron helped her into her jacket before walking with her to the car. Once he got her situated in the passenger seat, Cameron took off to the PCPD as fast as he could, knowing that his brother hated cops more than he hated Spencer Cassadine.

"Jake?" Jason eyes his son confusedly as the detective shoves Jake into the interrogation room that he occupies.

"Oh great." Jake groans, wishing they'd put him in a cell instead of in that room. "Just what I needed."

Jake stares at his father. Cameron and his mother explained everything to him and, at that point, he just wanted to knock his father down a few pegs. Once Jake found out the truth, he made it a point to find out everything about his father. While searching for the truth, Jake found out that he was married with a daughter. That made his blood boil and his hatred for the man grow. Not only did he have a family, but he was married to the woman that put Jake in danger more than once. No amount of explaining on his mother's part could ever make that right.

"Why are you here?" Jason blurts out before he can stop himself.

"Right back at ya." Jake throws back, not answering his question.

"I'd like to help, if you need a lawyer..."

"My mother will get me one." Jake snaps. "Why don't you just stop acting like you give a damn?"

"I do care..."

"Tell it to someone that'll believe you." Jake cuts him off again. "I don't need you or your help."

"Jake, your mother's here." the detective says from the doorway.

"She had treatment today." Jake says, worry overruling his anger for his father. "She shouldn't be here."

"Treatment?" Jason looks at his son, confused as to what he meant.

"She's here with your brother." Cruz says gesturing for him to walk out of the room.

"My mother has breast cancer." Jake concedes, hatred in his eyes. "Not that you actually give a damn."

Taking a deep breath, Jake walks out into the main area, finding his mother standing there waiting for him. Cameron was clearly not happy with him and Jake didn't blame him. His anger gets the better of him sometimes and he truly regrets it in that moment. His mother had to have come straight here after treatment and, if he wasn't feeling guilty before, he sure as hell was feeling it now.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth questions, framing his face in her hands. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Jake assures, hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay." Elizabeth pulls away, smiling slightly. "We'll talk about it at home. Can we go Mac?"

"He's free to go." Mac confirms. "Do your mom a favor and think before you do this again."

"I will." Jake says plainly, turning to his mom. "I really am sorry."

"Let's just go home." Elizabeth says softly. "Your sister is waiting for us so we can eat dinner."

Elizabeth feels his gaze on her and looks up to meet his eyes. There was once a time where those eyes would have her spilling every last of her deepest darkest secrets, but that was long gone. Holding his gaze for a moment, Elizabeth links arms with her two boys and walks out of the PCPD, leaving Jason behind like always. Getting home, Elizabeth is made to sit on the couch while the table is being set.

"What happened tonight?" Cameron questions, once he sends his sister to be with their mom.

"I lost it." Jake states, setting the table. "Can we drop it?"

"Either you tell me or you tell mom." Cameron says sternly. "Your choice."

"Fine. Spencer was running his mouth about my deadbeat dad like always."

"That set you off?" Cameron looked at him in disbelief.

"I couldn't care less about what that dumbass says about him." Jake spat, remembering the look on Jason's face when he told him about Elizabeth's cancer. "He started in on mom and I snapped."

"Okay." Cameron understands that more. "What do you want to drink?"

"That's it?" Jake eyes him intently. "No lecture or punishment?"

"Don't do it again." Cameron says plainly. "Now what do you want to drink?"

"Rootbeer." Jake says, putting the utensils down. "Is that seriously all you have to say?"

"I get it, okay?" Cameron sighs, carrying the drinks to the table. "I know what its like to lose it, just try harder to keep it in. Mom can't handle you getting arrested again."

"You're right." Jake glances to the doorway. "How was the treatment today?"

"Same." Cameron admits. "She has a checkup tomorrow to see if its doing any better than her last treatment."

"I want to be there." Jake says seriously. "Please talk to her about it."

"I'll talk to her after dinner." Cameron concedes. "For now, lets just have dinner. The rest can wait."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Be brutally honest. **

**-ROCkER**


	2. Chapter 2

His night was long and tense as he waited for his lawyer to get him out of the police department. They didn't have any real evidence, they never did, and it was a waste of his time being there. Although, this time he was actually glad he was arrested because it gave him the chance to see his son. Granted he would have rather it were some place more pleasant, but it was a chance he'd gladly take again.

He has tried for years to create a relationship with his son and daughter, but it never took. Too many things got in the way and before he knew it, too much time was lost and too much distance created. Elizabeth gave him so many chances to get to know them, but something always came up with the business that he just couldn't take the risk. Then the truth came out and he tried to protect them, only for Elizabeth to tell him to shove it. He didn't blame her and he tried to get through to her, but nothing worked.

So he kept to his life while they kept to theirs. Eventually he grew to accept things the way they are and focused on the family that he still had. Now, to find out that Elizabeth was battling breast cancer and her children having to take care of her, he just wanted to help. Even if she wouldn't accept his help and his son apparently would rather sit in jail than accept something from him, Jason had to find a way to help ease their burden.

Getting home, Jason shrugged out of his jacket and poured himself a glass of whiskey. His daughter, Robyn Samantha Morgan, was most likely washing up for her bedtime with his wife, which gave him time to unwind from the tension his body found itself in. Once he was sufficiently relaxed, Jason walked up the stairs to his daughter's room, finding his wife brushing out the tangles in his daughter's curly blonde hair.

"Daddy, can you do it?" Robyn questioned, wincing as her mother brought the brush to her hair again. "Mommy doesn't know how to do it right."

"Hey, I'm trying my best." Sam says, getting the brush to the tips of her hair. "Its not my fault your curls like to wrap around the brush."

"Why don't I take over?" Jason smiles slightly, walking over to them. "That way you can go relax."

"Okay." Sam hands the brush to Jason. "I'll be downstairs."

"Love you, mommy." Robyn calls out as she's walking to the door.

"I love you too, munchkin." Sam smiles before walking downstairs to the living room.

Jason positions himself behind his daughter and slowly brushes out the tangles by starting at the tips. He learnt the hard way about starting at the top and making his way down. Moments like these had Jason thinking about his other daughter. Lily's going on fifteen in the coming year. Jake's already sixteen. Lily was more accepting of Jason at first, but then she shut him out just like Jake had. He didn't blame his children, he didn't blame their mother either, they just had too many questions that Jason didn't have the answers to. Even questions he did have answers to weren't the right answers they were looking for.

"Daddy?" Robyn says softly, feeling that there were no more tangles in her hair. "Its untangled already."

"I know." Jason chuckles, setting the brush down. "Where would you like to go tonight?"

"Um..." Robyn tapped her finger on her chin for a moment. "Italy. The pictures are beautiful."

"Italy it is." Jason grabs the guidebook from the shelf before laying down with her. "Ready?"

"Yes." Robyn smiles expectantly. "I'm going to be an artist when I grow up."

Jason overlooked that information and began reading Italy for the umpteenth time that week. It seemed that his daughter was just as fascinated with Italy as Elizabeth was. They got through half the book before his daughter was fast asleep beside him. Waiting a few moments, Jason untangled himself from her grasp before turning out the light and making his way downstairs. Once he hit the last step, he found his wife waiting for him with a couple glasses of whiskey.

"You look like you can use this." Sam explains, holding out the glass to him. "What happened tonight?"

"Jake was arrested." Jason concedes, downing the glass of whiskey. "Mac says that it was for getting into yet another fight with Spencer Cassadine."

"Oh my gosh." Sam gasped, surprised at the revelation. "Is he okay?"

"He was released with a slap on the wrist." Jason shakes his head, plopping down on the club chair. "Mac takes it easy on him."

"Then what has you like you are?" Sam questions, eyeing him intently. "You look like you've been gutted."

"Other than the fact that my own son hates me..." Jason sighs, running a hand down his face. "Elizabeth's fighting breast cancer."

"They told you?" Sam asks, her heart sinking a little.

"You knew?" Jason's eyes shoot up to look at her. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"She didn't want you to know." Sam defends. "I overheard Jake talking about it and it wasn't my place to tell you."

"You're my wife!" Jason snaps, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "You should have told me."

"I am your wife." Sam says softly. "But I have no business telling you something that doesn't have to do with me or our daughter."

"I hate this." Jason states, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. "I can't even imagine what they've been going through these last few weeks."

"Months." Sam corrects. "She's had cancer for months."

"Months?" Jason chokes out. "How many moths?"

Sam isn't sure she wants to divulge that piece of information, keeping quiet as she tries to think it through.

"How many months?" Jason raises his voice slightly.

"Six." Sam finally divulges. "She's been going through treatment for five of the six months."

Just then, Jason's cellphone started ringing, saving him from saying anything else. Answering it, he listened to Sonny before ending the call and grabbing his jacket and gun. He didn't want to stay there regardless, not wanting to say anything he'd regret. Kissing her goodbye, Jason walked out of their home and got to work on the task that Sonny needed done.

"Mom?" Cameron say softly, walking into his mother's room to check on her like he did in the middle of the night every night. "Mom?"

Turning on the lights, Cameron found his mother as pale as a ghost, her breathing shallow, sweat running down her body. Cursing everything in the world, Cameron grabbed the phone from the side table and called up the hospital to let them know he was on his way. Waking up his brother, Cameron made sure that he was going to watch after Lily while he drove his mother to the hospital. Carrying his mother to the car, Cameron strapped her in and drove as fast as the car could take him to the hospital.

"Lay her on the gurney." Epiphany directs Cameron once he bursts through the double doors.

"Her pulse is really weak and her breathing is kind of shallow." Cameron tells the nurse as a doctor examines his mother. "She just started a new cocktail yesterday."

"She'll be okay." Epiphany assures. "We'll come get you once she's stabilized. You did good, Cam."

"Just get her back to normal." Cameron says before walking over to the waiting area and getting comfortable, knowing that this meant the cocktail was wrong again.

"Cam?" his uncle questions, walking over to him. "I just got the page. What happened?"

"Bad reaction to her treatment." Cameron concedes. "I'm just waiting for the doctor to come back out."

"Need company?" Steven asks, knowing that his nephew was getting used to this.

"No." Cameron shakes his head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'm going to check on your mom." Steven clasps his shoulder. "She'll be proud of you for this."

"I don't want her proud." Cameron states. "I want her alive and healthy."

"We all want that." Steven assures. "I'll let you know what's going on once I find out."

Jake was sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for his brother to call. He'd be pacing the floor if he wasn't worried about waking his sister. The last thing any of them needed was his sister freaking out about whether or not their mother would be okay. He'll let her sleep the rest of the night through while he sat waiting and silently freaking out. He almost jumped out of his skin when there was a soft tap on the window. Walking over to the door, Jake pulled it open to see Emma on the porch.

"What the hell?" Jake blurts out. "What are you doing here and in your pajamas no less?"

"My parents got called in to consult on your mom's case." Emma says softly. "I figured you'd might need a friend."

"Sure." Jake steps aside to let her in. "Cam drove her to the hospital himself. He didn't want the sirens to wake up Lily."

"I'm sure he didn't want to wait for the ambulance either." Emma shrugs out of her coat, hanging it up by the door. "How about some hot cocoa? That usually helps you calm down."

With a shrug, Jake follows Emma into the kitchen, glad that there are phones in every room of the house except Lily's. He wasn't that surprised that Emma was there. She always seemed to pop up whenever he truly needed her. It worked both ways. He always seemed to know when she needed him when her mother had a scare with her HIV. Her friendship is the only friendship he has that he's too afraid to lose. The rest of his friends were replaceable, but not her. They've been through way too much together for him to ever want to live a life without her in it.

"You know your mom's going to be okay right?" Emma questions, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch, facing him. "She's way to strong to just give up."

"She's the strongest person I know." Jake agrees, taking a gulp of hot cocoa. "I don't know where I'd be without her strength all these years."

"So what happened when you were arrested?"

"I was thrown into a room with the idiot." Jake states. "I swear, every time I see him I just want to..."

"Kick his ass?" Emma supplies. "Maybe you should."

"The last thing my mom needs is for me to be arrested for sending my father to his death bed." Jake shakes his head, downing more cocoa. "If I were to hit him, I wouldn't be able to stop."

"You never did tell me why you hate him so much." Emma says carefully. "You said your mom explained everything, even her part in it."

"My mom may not be innocent." Jake says seriously. "But at least she was here. She is the only one that has owned up to her crap. All he does is tell me how complicated things were."

"And we all know how much you hate that."

"I've learnt something a long time ago." Jake states, setting the cup down before he breaks it. "Complicated translates into stop asking because you won't like the answers."

"Your mom seems to have forgiven him." Emma points out. "Why can't you?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Jake seriously hates it when Emma is fishing for information. It never bodes well for him. "Can you drop it?"

"No." Emma says firmly. "I know that you didn't fight with Spencer just because of your mom because you were gearing up for it way before that."

"I'm not talking about this." Jake says angrily, getting up. "I won't talk about him."

"You have to." Emma stands up, taking his hand in hers. "You'll never let go of the anger if you don't."

"What do you want me to say?" Jake says in a low deadly voice. "I've forgiven my mother, but I will never forgive him!"

"Why?" Emma holds his hands tightly, stopping him from pulling away. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he didn't choose us!" Jake nearly shouts but keeps his voice low when he remembers his sister is asleep upstairs. "He chose that child endangering psycho! My mother was pregnant when he left her! He can't be with me and Lily, but he can have a daughter with that bitch?"

"I'm sure its more complicated than that." Emma can see he's fighting the tears. "I'm sure he loves you."

"If this is what its like to be loved by that bastard, I'd rather he hated me." Jake shuts his eyes tightly. "If I never see him again for as long as I live, it'll be too soon."

"Jake, he's your father." Emma says softly. "I know you...I know you're hurting because of this."

"No. I'm not." Jake states, removing his hands from hers. "My mother may have made mistakes, but she's never abandoned me. I can't say the same for that person."

"Jake..."

"Lily gave him a chance." Jake says bitingly. "She opened her heart to him and he pretty much slammed the door in her face. I'll never make that mistake."

"He was protecting her." Emma points out. "There was a new threat in town. He tried again once it was neutralized."

"He hurt my sister." Jake takes a deep breath. "I don't care what his reasons were. No one hurts Lily and expects to be forgiven."

"I understand where you're coming from, but he's still your father." Emma says softly. "I just don't want you to regret wasting so much time when he's gone."

"I won't regret anything." Jake says with conviction. "His daughter can keep him for all I care. Hell, she's had him for eleven years, she can keep him for the rest."

"Jake..."

"Why are you pushing this so hard?" Jake cuts her off. "You know why I hate him, let it be enough and drop it."

Knowing when to stop, Emma shook her head before sitting down, watching as he downed the rest of his hot cocoa and plopped down on the couch. She hated that this was tearing him up inside because, no matter how much he denied it, Jake wants that acceptance from his father. He wants to be the one that's chosen, but he'll never let himself have that. The hurt ran too deep for that. So, instead of pushing Jake further, Emma took the empty cup from him and went to make him another one. No doubt about it, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Let me know what you think. Have suggestions, lay it on me, I'll try to incorporate them as much as possible.**

**-ROCkER**


	3. Chapter 3

Working on his tenth cup of coffee, trying his best to stay awake, Cameron sat by his mother's bedside. They gave her a mild sedative to help her rest while they worked on coming up with a cocktail that will help his mother instead of making her sicker than she's ever been. People have come and gone, leaving flowers and saying that his mother was in their prayers. Though he was used to it by now, Cameron really hated hearing that his mother's in people's prayers. It made the situation that much worse.

Christmas is a couple weeks away and he knows that his mother is going to want to be the one to shop for everyone's gifts. He wants to help her as much as he can, but she was still his mother. She's just as stubborn and proud as always. One of the many things they had in common was the need to do everything for themselves. It was hard for either of them to accept help, even when they need it. Running his fingers through his hair, Cameron downed what was left of his coffee before tossing it into the trash bin.

"Cam, why don't you go grab some breakfast?" Steven spoke from the doorway. "I'll stay with her."

"I'd say no, but I have to go check on Jake and Lily." Cameron sighs, standing up from the chair to stretch. "Call if she wakes up?"

"The very second she does." Steven promises, wishing that his nephew would accept help from someone. "Do me a favor and take a cab."

"I'm fine." he assures. "I'm used to working on no sleep. I'll be back once we drop Lily off at Aunt Sarah's and my assignments at my advisor."

With that, Cameron grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. It was going to be another long day and he's working on nothing but caffeine. Some days are better than others, but this day is a day he believes there's more caffeine than blood in his body. After picking up another large cup of coffee from Kelly's, he made his way to the house to check on his siblings. Finding Jake sitting on the couch next to a sleeping Emma, he made his entrance a quiet one. With Jake's gesture to the stairs, Cameron went up them to find his sister in her room, going through her album.

"Hey you." Cameron greets his sister. "You okay?"

"Mom's getting worse, isn't she?" Lily questions without looking up from the photos. "Is she going to die?"

"No." Cameron says with conviction, sitting down beside her. "None of us will let that happen. It was just a bad reaction to her treatment...they'll put another one together."

"What if it doesn't..."

"You remember Emma's parents, right?" Cameron cuts her off. "They're amazing doctors, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Lily looks up at him. "They're great...they saved Jake when that car hit him."

"Exactly." Cameron smiles slightly, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "They'll save mom. I know it."

"Okay." Lily closes the album, taking a deep breath. "If you believe it...so do I."

"Good. Mom needs good thoughts to help her get through this." he says pulling her up into a hug once he sets the album back on the shelf. "She'll make it for us. I promise you that."

"You're dropping me off at Aunt Sarah's again, aren't you?" Lily asks, pulling away to look at him. "Why can't I go to the hospital?"

"Not this time, pretty." Cameron kisses her forehead. "Get ready and meet us downstairs."

Jason was getting back from his assignment, making his way to Sonny's estate to update him on the situation. Walking past the guards, Jason found him in his office, only he wasn't alone. Sitting in front of Sonny was the one person that Sonny hasn't refrained from voicing his disgust and vice versa. But there they were. Both men were calm and no threats are being exchanged. They actually looked to be reaching some sort of agreement.

"Ah, Jason." Sonny waves him in. "I'm glad you're here. Johnny and I have finally reached an agreement."

Johnny? Since when are they on first name basis.

"Sonny and I have finally decided to put our assets together now that my grandfather is no longer an issue." Johnny elaborates, noting the confused look on Jason's face. "It'll be official by tonight."

"You should get going." Sonny says to Johnny. "I'm sure you want to check in at the hospital."

"You're right." Johnny stands up, shaking Sonny's hand. "I'll send over the information if I can't get away."

"Of course." Sonny stands as Johnny walks out the door. "What's with the look?"

"Since when are you and Johnny on good terms?" Jason countered, truly confused by what he just witnessed. "Last time I checked, you both wanted to kill each other."

"If you can't beat them, join them." Sonny says simply. "We've realized that we had too much in common to continue the war."

"You've always had a lot in common." Jason challenges. "What's different now?"

"Elizabeth." Sonny concedes. "I'm sure you know she has cancer."

"I've heard." Jason says seriously, wondering how long Sonny has known.

"I figured." Sonny shakes his head. "Johnny came to me the other day and told me that he wanted to combine both our organizations, but we still head our own divisions. I wanted to tell him to take a flying leap, but then he brought up Elizabeth and I couldn't turn him away."

"What does he have to do with Elizabeth?"

"He's the one that's been protecting them." Sonny can see the pain in his eyes, but doesn't point it out. "Its because of Johnny's security that she felt safe in turning you away."

"I guess I owe him a lot." Jason states, hating that Johnny is the one that Elizabeth turned to. "Do you want an update?"

"Not just yet." Sonny shakes his head. "I'm heading to Jocelyn's high school concert. We'll touch base tomorrow."

"Okay." Jason was a little skeptical about this whole thing, but left the estate regardless.

Checking in with his wife, Jason was informed that his daughter was at the hospital. Something about her spraining her ankle when she took the stairs two at a time going down. Shaking his head, Jason got into his SUV and rushed to the hospital. He was on his way to the nurses' station when he spotted Cameron, Jake, and Emma coming off the elevator next to his. The three of them stopped dead in their tracks when he came into view. Jake's hands clenched into fists, it made Jason smile slightly, knowing that his son controlled his anger the same way he did.

"Jake." Cameron says loud enough for it to sink into his brother's fog. "Hey!"

"What?" Jake turns his head to look at his brother.

"Take the aloe drink to mom." Cameron holds out the bag. "Go."

"Come on Jake." Emma says softly, slipping her hand into his. "Your mom needs it."

Reluctantly reaching out his hand, Jake takes hold of the bag and allows Emma to guide him away from Jason to his mother's room. He wasn't happy with being told what to do, but they were both right. The last thing his mother needed was for him to cause a scene in the middle of the hospital. Cameron, on the other hand, stood his ground against Jason. It used to be that seeing Jason would have made him feel relieved, but that was a long time ago. Now, it just pisses him off.

"What are you waiting for?" Cameron questions. "I'm sure you're not here for us."

"How's your mom doing?" Jason counters, not acknowledging the disdain in his voice.

"She had a bad reaction to her treatment." Cameron concedes. "The Drakes are coming up with a new cocktail that'll be more affective."

"That's good." Jason says, tapping his fingers on the side of his leg. "Is there anything you guys need?"

"Sure...but not from you." Cameron says sternly. "She's been going through treatment for five months and you just show up now?"

"I just found out."

"Oh really?" Cameron scoffs. "I told your wife the day after my mother started treatment. I told that best friend of yours, Carly, and I even went as far as calling that geek you used to live with. Don't tell me that none of them told you."

"They didn't." Jason was taken aback by that information. "I found out when Jake was arrested."

"If that's true, I'd take it up with the people in your life." Cameron states, having enough of him. "I have a family to take care of...and I'm sure you'd rather get back to the one you have."

"Cameron!" Jason calls out to stop him from walking away. "Can we just talk?"

"You? Talk?" Cameron laughs at the irony. "Since when does the almighty Jason Morgan ever want to talk?"

"Please." Jason says, knowing that Cameron had every right to hate him as much as the other two.

Taking a deep breath, Cameron shrugged and walked with him to his uncle's office. He knew that he would still be at his mother's room so it would be empty. Jason walks past him into the room before Cameron closes the door and keeps his distance from him. There's a lot that Cameron has wanted to say to him and now was his chance, he knew he probably wouldn't get another.

"You know what I don't get?" Cameron voices, getting his thoughts together. "I don't get how you can raise a child that doesn't even belong to you, but the two that do get tossed out like nothing."

"How do you know..."

"That Robyn's not yours?" Cameron shook his head. "I know a lot of things. I know more than even my mother knows. Your wife has a big mouth."

"That's beside the point." Jason scratches his temple. "I didn't toss Jake and Lily out like they're nothing. They're my life."

"Oh please! Tell that to someone who didn't live through it." Cameron states. "I was the one that was there for them. Not you. Not Lucky! ME!"

"I know."

"No, you don't know." Cameron snaps. "You don't know anything that me and Jake has had to go through because of you. You don't know how much you broke Lily when you pushed her away. You don't know a damn thing about it!"

"Now's your chance to tell me." Jason counters, knowing that he needed to get it all out there. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm all ears."

"Too little, too late." Cameron pulls open the door. "I have a family to get back to."

"Cam." he says to stop him once again.

"Its Cameron to you." Cameron states, letting out a deep breath. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone your little secret. Your daughter can go on living a blissfully ignorant life."

"I didn't think you would." Jason says, watching Cameron roll his eyes before walking out of the office, his phone ringing moments later. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Sam asks, holding her daughter's hand. "Munchkin's asking for you."

"I got sidetracked." Jason takes a deep breath. "I'll be right there."

"Okay. We're in exam room 4." Sam says before he ends the call.

Jason walked out of the office and was heading to where Sam and his daughter were, but was stopped by the voices he heard coming out of an open door. It looked to be the waiting area for families with loved ones in surgery. The door was slightly open and he could hear Jake with Johnny Zacchara.

"You can't keep letting your anger get the best of you." Johnny tries to get through to him. "He's not worth it."

"Every time I think I'm over it, he pops up and I just..." Jake slams his fist against the wall. "Why can't he just stay gone?"

"Father's don't do that." Johnny remembers how many times he wanted his father gone, only to find out it wasn't his father. "We just have to live with it."

"Lily's the one I'm more worried about." Jake sighs, plopping down on a chair. "She doesn't know how to say no to him and I'm afraid that he'll use that. She can only turn him away for so long..."

"But she wants him." Johnny says knowingly. "You'll just have to be there for her when he screws up."

"I don't want to go through that again." Jake says sternly. "I want to prevent it if I can."

"You can only do so much." Johnny reminds him. "The rest is on Lily."

"You're right." Jake sighs. "Thanks for this. It helps talking to you."

"I get what you're going through." Johnny assures him. "You ready to head back?"

"Sure." Jake stands up. "If I'm fortunate enough, he'll disappear the way Lucky did."

"Not likely." Johnny chuckles, walking over to the door, forcing Jason to make a hasty exit.

Jason got to the exam room just as the doctor finished wrapping up Robyn's ankle. The smile on his daughter's face had him feeling a little better as he took the spot next to her and held her hand. He had a lot of work to do with Jake and Lily, Cameron included, but for now, he'll take care of Robyn.

"How about some icecream, huh?" Jason asks, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Cookies and cream right?"

"Yes!" Robyn exclaimed with a smile, all but forgetting her ankle is hurt. "That's my favorite!"

"I know." Jason laughs softly, eyeing his wife. "I am your father after all."

"I love you, daddy." Robyn hugs him once the doctor moves from her ankle. "You're the best dad in the whole world."

"I love you too." Jason assures, overlooking the last part of what she said.

Jake and Johnny got back to the room, finding Emma and Cameron sitting with Elizabeth, laughing at something. Both men couldn't help but smile at the scene before them, seeing Elizabeth laughing and better than she looked a few hours ago put them in better spirits too.

"Focus on this." Johnny said as he clasped a hand on Jake's shoulder. "This will help you deal with him."

"Yeah." Jake shook his head, staying by the door as Johnny walked into the room.

"Hey you." Emma walked over to him. "You okay?"

"Sure." Jake shrugged. "Better than before."

"That's good." Emma smiled slightly. "I could go for some hot cocoa...wanna come with?"

"Sure." Jake took a deep breath before turning to her. "Lead the way."

Giving his brother the nod, Jake followed Emma out of the hospital and onto the streets of Port Charles. A part of him, a very small part, wanted his father to keep trying. To keep fighting until he got through to him, but Jake knew better than to hope for that. He knew better than to hope that his father would be the man that his mother described. The man that his mother told him about, the one from years before, that man no longer exits in his father. Not as far as Jake can see. He's going to be seventeen when May rolls around and a year after that he'll be eighteen. He's survived this long without a father, he can survive the rest of his life without one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER **


	4. Chapter 4

_The night was dark and he has just gotten home from twelve hours of searching for answers on how their warehouse blew up. Jason had been glad that he sent Sam and Robyn out of town on a mommy and me vacation. He was going up the stairs when someone started pounding on the door of the penthouse. Wanting to cuss out whoever was on the other side, Jason swallowed his words at the sight of Elizabeth. She was clearly angry and didn't wait for an invitation before storming into the penthouse._

_"How could you?" Elizabeth practically shouts at him. "How could you turn her away so abruptly?"_

_"I can explain." Jason tries to say, but she's too angry to hear him._

_"I told you I didn't want this!" Elizabeth starts to pace. "I didn't want you in their lives if you're going to have one foot in and one foot out!"_

_"Things are really bad right now." Jason stops her from pacing. "I can't have her coming around just now."_

_"Then why not explain that?" Elizabeth counters. "Why don't you ever explain anything to her? Its what you're good at, but you can't even do it for your daughter!"_

_"How do I explain what I do?" Jason sighs, scratching his forehead. "She's still too young to understand."_

_"She's smarter than you give her credit for." Elizabeth says in a stern voice. "She'd understand if you explained it, but that's just too hard for you."_

_"I'll explain it all when this is over." Jason promises. "For now, she just can't be around me."_

_"All I'm going to say is be careful how hard you push your children." Elizabeth shakes her head, pulling the door open. "You just might push them too far and never get the chance to make things right."_

Jason shakes his head, casting the memories away as he waits for Sam to wash up their daughter. So many things have gone wrong over the years and he just didn't know where things would go from there. He had no idea how to get through to his children and he wasn't sure if he deserved another chance from any of them.

When Sam was done getting Robyn dressed, he took over the bedtime ritual. From drying her hair to brushing it out. He could tell that Sam felt that something had changed between them and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't true. That moment had him remembering the man he used to be.

Back when the truth meant everything to him. Lies drove him crazy and he'd cut anyone out of his life that lied to him. He'd cut anyone out of his life that acted like they could live his life better than he could. Right now, Sam fit the bill for both things he described, but he couldn't cut her completely out of his life. Not when he had Robyn to think about. He's the sole reason why she's even in this world, he owed it to her to be the father she deserves.

"Daddy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Robyn asks, rubbing her eyes. "Just you and me?"

"Sure." Jason smiles slightly. "If you go to bed now, I'll take you to the park tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight." Robyn leans up and kisses his cheek. "I love you, daddy!"

"I love you too, sweet girl." Jason turns out her light, closing the door slightly.

Jason walks down the stairs, finding Sam leaning against the couch. She looked like she was bracing herself for an argument that was sure to happen. Before either of them could say anything, a knock sounded at the door, prompting Jason to walk over and pull it open.

"Molly, thanks for coming over." Jason steps aside, allowing her to walk in. "She's already asleep upstairs, we shouldn't be that long."

"Its okay." Molly assures, taking off her jacket. "It'll give me a quiet place to go over my files."

"Come on." Jason hands Sam her jacket, shrugging into his and walking out of the penthouse.

They got into the SUV without a word, driving all the way to the cabin he had built in place of the boxcar. Sam clearly had her guard up and he didn't blame her. With everything that he was feeling, she'd probably need it to try and explain everything. He shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it over the couch. Waiting for her to do the same because this was going to take a while.

"How could you?" Jason questions, staring at her, watching her expression. "How could you lie to me?"

"Lie?" Sam looks at him confusedly.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Jason snaps. "Cameron told me he told you about Elizabeth's cancer five months ago! Why did you lie about overhearing Jake?"

"I..." Sam didn't know what to say to that. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!" Jason says bitingly. "Why didn't you tell me about Elizabeth's cancer?"

"I didn't know how to, okay?" Sam throws her hands up. "With everything that was happening between us and the business...I didn't know how."

"And coming right out and saying that my kids needed me because their mother could die wasn't enough?" Jason countered. "Write it on a piece of paper! Text me! Something!"

"I didn't think it would take you this long to find out." Sam sighs, wishing that she could make him forget. "I thought that Carly or someone else would have told you...I just didn't want to be the one."

"You're my wife!" Jason states. "You should have been the one to tell me!"

"Things had been shaky with us." Sam knows he'll take it the wrong way, but continues on. "I just didn't want to be the one to tell you that Elizabeth could die."

"How does that make any sense?" Jason could feel his headache start. "As my wife, you should have told me! Five months, Sam! Five freaking months!"

"What do you want me to say?" Sam shouted. "I'm sorry I lied! I'm sorry you're angry, but I just couldn't be the one to tell you!"

"Cameron, Jake and Lily have been going through hell and I could have been there to help them!" Jason watched as tears fell down Sam's face, but he was too angry to let it affect him. "Lily most of all. Whatever reasons you think you had, none of them justify this."

"So where does that leave us?" Sam dares to ask, her heart breaking at the look in Jason's eye. "Will you ever forgive me for keeping this from you?"

"I honestly don't know." Jason sighs, grabbing his jacket. "All I know is that my kids have suffered while believing I didn't care enough to be there."

"I don't see how these last five months is any different than the last decade of you being out of their lives." Sam counters. "You said it yourself! Jake doesn't want you around and Lily runs every time you're anywhere near her. How could you have helped them where they would actually accept it?"

"Maybe being there would have been enough!" Jason grabs his jacket. "The point is that you kept the truth from me while my children suffered."

"Where are you going?" Sam grabs his arm as he walks to the door.

"I'm going to stay in my office at the warehouse." Jason yanks his arm from her grasp. "I'll be there in the morning before Robyn wakes up and to put her to bed."

"Jason, what does this mean for us?" Sam asks again, following him out onto the porch. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know." Jason states. "I just don't know."

Jason left her the keys to the SUV before making his way back into town. He knew that he could never approach any of his children before he stood face to face with their mother. So, putting his feelings aside, he made his way to the hospital, hoping that she wouldn't turn him away. After everything they have been through, he wouldn't blame her if she did. From his marriage to Sam, then Robyn being born, he and Elizabeth just found themselves worlds apart before they could even catch their breaths.

"Hey, stranger!" a voice calls out to him, stopping him from walking past the nurses' station. "Where you headed?"

"To see Elizabeth." he says sheepishly. "You going to stop me?"

"No." Robin walks out from behind the desk. "But I'd like to talk before you do."

Jason gestures for her to walk over to the waiting area and follows after.

"I haven't done this in a really long time, but I'm going to do it now." Robin says seriously. "What's going on with you?"

"Where do I start?" Jason counters, knowing that Robin's been there for his kids.

"Well, you can start with why you're going to see Elizabeth." Robin suggested. "And why you look like hell."

"I need to talk to Liz." Jason concedes. "And I look like hell because I just had a fight with Sam."

"I take it your run in with Cam had you confronting your wife?" Robin guessed. "Its about time."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" Jason counters. "I've seen you enough times over the last few months."

"How was I supposed to know you didn't know?" Robin throws back. "Cameron said he took care of it and in case you've forgotten, we haven't exactly talked all that much in the last year."

"Right. Sorry." Jason sighs. "I know I've been absent from a lot of your lives over the last few years."

"Your children's the most." Robin agrees. "What are you going to do to change that?"

"I don't know." Jason sadly admits. "Which is why I have to talk to Elizabeth."

"Over my dead body." Jake snaps, making his presence known. "You're not getting anywhere near my mother."

"Jake." Robin stands up. "I understand how you feel, but that should be your mom's choice."

"Not when she's this weak." Jake counters, turning to Jason. "You're not family, so you don't have any rights. Until my mother's out of the hospital, stay away from her."

"Okay." Jason holds up his hands. "I'll wait."

"Jake, your mom's..." Emma walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jake speaks before anyone else. "What about my mom?"

"She's asking for you." Emma looks at him. "She said that she needed to talk to you about something."

"You coming?" Jake asks, turning his back on his father.

"I'll catch up." Emma assures. "I just need to talk to my mom."

With a nod, Jake walks off to find out what his mom wants.

"What's up?" Robin asks her daughter.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Jason." Emma amends. "I just didn't want Jake to know."

"Okay." Robin walks hugs her daughter, kissing her forehead. "Dad and I will be heading home in a couple hours. Are you staying at Jake's tonight?"

"I think so." Emma wasn't too sure about that. "I'll call if anything."

"Love you." Robin smiles. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't." Emma promises. "Love you too!"

"Me and Patrick saved your life by healing you." Robin says to Jason. "Now, you have to save your own life by being the Jason we all know and love."

"Thank you." Jason shakes his head. "For everything you've done for my children and for Elizabeth."

"Just being a friend." Robin says before walking away.

Waiting for her mother to walk away, Emma turns to the man that looked a little confused by her wanting to talk to him. She knew that she had no right saying anything she was about to say, but she really cares about Jake and she was tired of seeing him so broken. As intimidated as she was of Jason, she knew that she had to be the one to help him bridge that gap. A gap that at this point is more like the grand canyon, but she'll overlook that.

"I know this is kind of weird and Jake just might kill me for even thinking about doing this." Emma took a deep breath. "But I have to and for his sake I truly hope you hear me."

"Would you like to sit?" Jason gestures to the chairs, following her once she sits down.

"Jake and I...we've been best friends since my mom and dad saved him when he was four." Emma says, smiling slightly. "So everything I'm about to say, I'm saying it because I truly care about him and I only want him to be happy and to let go of the anger."

"Say whatever you want." Jason encourages. "I won't mind."

"Okay. I don't know how else to put this, but you have got to be the worst dad I've ever met." Emma blurts out. "I mean, with Robyn you're great, but as far as Jake and Lily go...you're terrible."

"I know."

"I'm glad you know that because Jake...he loves you so much that it hurts." Emma explains. "It truly hurts and it doesn't help that Spencer rubs it in his face every chance he gets. Do you know that Jake has been arrested more than ten times because of Spencer?"

"No. I didn't know."

"Yeah...Spencer sure knows how to push his buttons." Emma shakes her head, trying to stay on point. "What I'm trying to tell you is that Jake...he feels like he's not worth anything to you. In his mind, he's the last thing in this world you care about. So as much as he loves you, he hates you just as much."

"Believe me, there's nothing I want to change more than that." Jason sighs, knowing that this was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated, which was hard enough.

"My mom says that he's almost exactly like you." Emma says softly. "If you really want to fix things with him...you should take that into consideration and build from it."

"I don't suppose you have any advice about Cameron and Lily?"

"Cam and I aren't that close, sorry." Emma stands up. "But with Lily...just be there. She loves you and all she wants is to understand."

"Thank you." Jason takes a deep breath. "For this and for being there for Jake when I wasn't."

"Your son has been the most amazing friend I've ever had." Emma confides. "He stood by me when everyone else turned their backs...I'm just trying to return to the favor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Next Two Chapters: Jake/Elizabeth talk. Jason/Robyn talk. Jake/Emma talk. ****Jason/Elizabeth talk. Jason/Lily talk.**** Lily/Cameron/Jake talk.**

**-ROCkER**


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth can feel the cold as she sits up in her bed. Every part of her hated this disease. She's weaker than she's ever been, sicker than she can ever remember herself being, and her children are the most affected. Cameron should be at Princeton, fulfilling his dreams, but he's here instead, playing parent while she's ill. She wanted so much for her children, but now some of it won't come true because they were too focused on her. Picking up the mirror from the side table, Elizabeth takes a deep breath.

"You'll beat this. You're stronger than you think. You will survive." Elizabeth tells herself aloud. "You're a survivor. You've survived too much to give up now. You're strong. You'll beat this. You have to beat this."

"Don't forget you're a fighter." Johnny voices, walking over to sit next to her on the bed, facing her. "And beautiful. And phenomenal."

"And you're biassed." Elizabeth laughs softly, setting down the mirror. "I thought you left already."

"Nah." Johnny shakes his head. "I just had to make a few calls to get the paperwork sent to Sonny."

"Ah, okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "I take it your meeting with Sonny went better than expected?"

"We reached an agreement." Johnny concedes. "Its only the beginning though."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it work." Elizabeth assures, knowing how much Johnny wanted this to pan out. "Got any plans for tomorrow?"

"Depends." Johnny takes her hand in his. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Christmas shopping." Elizabeth concedes. "They're releasing me in the morning and I really want to get it done."

"Christmas shopping it is then." Johnny says without hesitation. "I still have a few more people left to shop for."

"Mom?" Jake says from the doorway. "Emma said you were looking for me."

"I was." Elizabeth confirms, prompting Johnny to stand up. "We need to talk about some things."

"I'm going to head out." Johnny says as he grabs his jacket. "Do you want me to pick you up here or at your house?"

"Here." Elizabeth hands him his gloves. "I should be discharged by eleven."

"I'll be here." Johnny assures, shaking hands with Jake before leaving.

Jake knew what the conversation would be about and a part of him wanted to tell his mother not to waste her breath, but he couldn't. He owed it to her to hear her out and to really listen to what she has to say. Everyone thinks that he should be angry with his mom because she had a part in his father not being in their lives, but he just couldn't. No matter what anyone thinks of her, she's his mother and she's been here from the start. Even when he was angry with her for her part in it, she didn't waver. She stood by him, telling him whatever he wanted to know, and exuding more patience than he would have given the situation. His mom's his rock and he'll never turn her back on her.

"Talk to me." Elizabeth says softly, taking his hand in hers. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm up for valedictorian of the junior class." Jake concedes, knowing that wasn't what she meant. "I'm currently up against two people."

"That's amazing." Elizabeth smiles, knowing that he has been top of his class since the sixth grade. "You know I'm proud of your dedication to your school work."

"But its not what you meant." Jake sighs, running his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say?"

"Whatever you want." Elizabeth says simply. "I'm not going anywhere."

"He wants to help us." Jake finds himself saying. "He's acting like a father should, but why now? Why, after all these years, does he want to play daddy?"

"I know its been hard without him and you won't believe me when I say this, but Jason does love you." Elizabeth says with conviction. "I'm not saying to forgive him, but I am saying to hear him out."

"Why?" Jake counters. "What could he possibly say to justify everything?"

"You'll never know until you talk to him." Elizabeth throws back. "As much as you want to deny it, you and your father are so much alike. If anyone will understand him, its you."

"I don't want to understand." Jake sighs, knowing that she was going to get through to him and wishing she wouldn't. "I just want him gone."

"He's your father." Elizabeth takes a deep breath, feeling the fatigue coming on. "You only get one and he's yours. For better or for worst...he's the only one you'll get."

"Don't remind me." Jake groans, knowing that he's going to have to talk to his jackass father. "Will it make you happy if I talked to him?"

"It doesn't matter how I'll feel about it...it matters what you'll feel." Elizabeth shakes her head. "If you talk to him, do it for yourself and not because I suggested it."

"Okay. For you...I'll think about it." Jake knows he'll talk to his father because of her, but he'll humor her. "I should get going. Aunt Sarah's dropping Lily home soon."

"You know I love you, right?" Elizabeth says as Jake stands up. "You, Cam and Lily...you're my whole life."

"I know mom." Jake leans over, kissing her forehead. "I love you too!"

Walking out of his mother's room, Jake makes his way to the waiting area. Emma still hasn't come to see him and he figures he'll find her there. Cameron's staying the night at the hospital so he won't mind Jake taking the car for the night. Getting to the waiting area, Jake found her sitting on a chair.

"You ready to get out of here?" Jake asks, helping her stand up.

"Sure." Emma says, following him to the elevator. "Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Don't see why not." Jake shrugs, hitting the down button. "And we're going to talk about you lying to me."

"Lying?" Emma says innocently.

"I know you didn't stay behind to talk to your mom." Jake says simply. "I saw her walking down the hall as I was going into my mom's room."

"Sorry?" Emma smiles sheepishly. "I'm still your best friend."

"Like I said...we'll talk about it." Jake gestures for her to get on the elevator, following suit.

Jason got into his office, he had a lot of changes to make. With his confrontation with Sam out of the way, he had two more people he had to talk to. Carly withholding the information wasn't much of a surprise, though he thought she'd grow up by now and get over this hatred she holds towards Elizabeth. Spinelli was a different story altogether. It wasn't that much of a surprise seeing as he's always wanted him and Sam together. Still, one fact stands, Jason had a lot of changes to make if he's going to get his children back.

"You beckoned for the Jackal?" Spinelli says, walking into the office.

"Sit." Jason says, standing up. "I'm going to ask you this once and only once. You better not lie to me."

"Of course." Spinelli says without hesitation. "Ask away Stone Cold."

"Why didn't you tell me about Elizabeth's cancer?" Jason eyes him intently, watching his reaction.

"I...well...you see..." Spinelli sighed, slouching on the chair. "The Goddess requested that I leave the revelation to the Valkyrie."

"Sam told you not to tell me?" Jason hadn't expected that, but found it to be more understandable than Spinelli just not telling him. "I'll only say this once. You want to stay on my good side, stop listening to Sam."

"Vibrantly noted, Stone Cold." Spinelli shakes his head quickly. "The Goddess's orders are to be ignored."

"Go." Jason says, watching him leave before answering his cellphone. "Yeah?"

"Its me." the voice replies. "You busy?"

"Elizabeth." Jason's a little surprised. "How're you doing?"

"I'm better." Elizabeth admits. "I'm being released tomorrow."

"That's good." Jason sits up straight. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I've got everything I need." Elizabeth assures, angling the bed so she's sitting up slightly."But I'd like to talk to you if you're not too busy."

"I can talk." Jason says without hesitation. "I'm sorry for...well, everything."

"I know." Elizabeth knew better than anyone what's brought them to this point. "We really let things get out of hand, didn't we?"

"Yeah." Jason agrees. "I honestly don't know how we let it get this far."

"Me either." Elizabeth sighed. "We always knew the business would affect our children. I guess we both didn't know just how much."

"If I could go back and change it all I would...in a heartbeat." Jason ran his hand down his face. "In trying to protect them, I've screwed up worse than I thought possible and its all on me."

"Its never too late." Elizabeth says softly. "As long as we're all alive...its never too late to make things right."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not saying, I told you so." Jason knows that he deserved it. "And for not making excuses for me."

"You told me not to." Elizabeth reminds him. "Sooner or later you're going to have to explain to them why you removed yourself from our lives. You know that right?"

"I know." Jason wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew he'd have to. "I want to do it my way, if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Just remember, you're their father. No matter how bad things have gotten, that still means something to them."

"It means everything to me." Jason says, though he knows she understands. "I hope you know that if I knew about your cancer five months ago, I would have been there for you."

"I know." Elizabeth assures. "Things work out how they're supposed to, right?"

"I guess." Jason didn't really believe that anymore. "You should get some rest...thanks for calling."

"At the end of the day, we're still friends." Elizabeth says with conviction. "Good luck, Jason."

"Thanks." Jason takes a deep breath. "I'm going to need it."

Making sure Lily ate dinner and was in bed by her bedtime, Jake waited for Emma to be done showering before taking a long hot shower. By the time he was done, Jake found Emma sitting on the couch in the living room with the photo album dated this year on her birthday.

"This has to be my favorite birthday thus far." Emma comments as he sits down. "Other kids usually hate sharing their birthday, but I've always loved that me and your mom are born on the same day."

"It saves us from having more than one party." Jake agrees. "But you're right...this birthday was the best."

"She doesn't even look sick." Emma turns the page as Jake scoots closer to her. "I've always admired how beautiful she always looks no matter the situation."

"You're beautiful too." Jake points out.

"Sure." Emma shakes her head, turning the page. "You always say that."

"Hey." Jake uses two fingers to make her look at him. "I say it because its true. Stop doing that to yourself."

"Doing what?" Emma eyes him intently.

"You know what." Jake says sternly. "You're beautiful. You always have been...you always will be."

"Okay." Emma smiles slightly. "If I'm so beautiful, why don't guys look at me the way they look at Jocelyn?"

"Because you're not a slut." Jake snaps, dropping his hand. "You're not a blonde bitch that goes off her looks. You're more than any of them can handle."

"Need I remind you that you used to want Jocelyn?" Emma pointed out. "If she wasn't with Spencer, you'd be with her."

"That's only because..." Jake stopped himself, turning away from her.

"Because what?" Emma eyes him intently. "Tell me."

"It doesn't matter." Jake states, standing up to put away the album.

"Don't do that." Emma turns him around to face her. "Not with me."

"This can't happen." Jake says seriously, staring into her eyes. "You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." Emma says without hesitation. "So just tell me."

"I don't want anything to change between us." Jake takes a deep breath. "I can't lose you in my life."

"That'll never happen." Emma promises. "Jake...just tell me."

"If I do this...if I tell you and you don't feel the same way..." Jake reaches up, brushing the back of his fingers against her skin. "I don't want to risk it."

"Tell me." Emma leans into his touch. "I'm not going anywhere."

Taking a deep breath, Jake drops his hand. "I only wanted her so she could distract me from you." Jake admits, nervous to the bone. "I want you, Emma, and I don't know what to do about it."

"Maybe we can figure it out." Emma suggests, taking his hands in hers. "Because I want you too. I have for a really long time."

"So what now?" Jake asks, stroking her hands with his thumbs. "Do we try?"

"I want to." Emma admits. "Do you?"

"More than anything." Jake says without hesitation. "I just don't want to mess up our friendship if it doesn't work."

"Whether it works or not...we'll always be best friends." Emma says sincerely. "We're going on twelve years...nothing will change that about us...we'll always be best friends."

"You promise?" Jake stares into her eyes. "Promise me that nothing will change."

"I promise you." Emma says solemnly. "Nothing will change if it doesn't work out."

"Okay." Jake lets out a deep breath. "And no more lies."

"No more lies." Emma laughs softly. "I was going to tell you eventually, you know that right?"

"I know." Jake smiles slightly. "But next time, just tell me the truth."

"Okay." Emma shakes her head. "The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so..."

Jake claims her lips, stopping the rest of the oath that is usually recited at court hearings. Emma gave into the kiss, interlocking her fingers at his nape as he wrapped his arms around her. As he kisses her, Jake's arm instinctively flexes, holding her tightly against him. He has wanted to do that for so long. When air became necessary, they pulled away, laying their foreheads against each other's.

"No more lies." Emma whispers. "I promise."

"And I promise not to shut you out." Jake takes a deep breath. "Well, I'll try not to."

"Okay." she smiles, knowing that he couldn't help it sometimes.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the local bar, Johnny pushes his bottle of beer back and forth between his hands. He has been sitting there for the last two hours since he left Elizabeth in the hospital, staring at the same bottle of beer he ordered since he walked in, but hasn't drank.

There used to be a time in his life where Elizabeth meant nothing to him. She was simply a face in a crowd that held no meaning or merit. As he sits there thinking back over the last ten years, Johnny wonders if he'll be able to walk away if Jason is the one she wants again.

It was kind of ironic to think that his first love was the one that put them together. When Lulu asked him to take Elizabeth's family on, to protect them from Jason's enemies, Johnny thought she had completely lost her mind. After hearing her out and realizing just how deep Elizabeth was, Johnny decided to throw caution to the wind and set up a security net in order to keep the nurse and her family safe. He asked her beforehand, of course, and it took some convincing before she let him implement his security team.

He couldn't remember when their, whatever you could call it, turned into something more, but, if he had to pinpoint a specific encounter, it would be that day he found her crying on the bench. He was heading down to the warehouse on the Elm Street Pier when he spotted her in tears on the bench. He could remember that day as if it were yesterday.

_"Elizabeth?" Johnny says cautiously, walking over to her. "What's wrong?"_

_"What's right?" she counters, shaking her head. "My son hates me. I tried to explain...I tried to make him understand...but how can he? Its all my fault and now Jake hates me."_

_"I highly doubt that." Johnny sits beside her when she makes room for him. "Jake loves you. I'm sure he just needs time to process it."_

_"No. You didn't see the look in his eyes." Elizabeth's bottom lip started to tremble. "I knew it would hurt him if he found out the truth...now he hates me and I don't know how to get through to him."_

_"At least you told him the truth when he asked." Johnny points out. "It would be a lot worse if you lied."_

_"I know." Elizabeth takes a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. "I just spent the entire weekend trying to explain a very complicated past and now...now that he knows everything...I just don't know how I'm ever going to fix things with him."_

_"You'll find a way." Johnny slowly reaches for her hand, taking it in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You're an amazing mother. Your son will see that you're only human and you make mistakes. When the dust settles, he'll see that you were the one that stuck around. Through everything, the good and bad, you are there for him."_

_"I hope so." Elizabeth sighs, staring into his eyes. "I can't live with him hating me forever. It'll break me."_

_"He doesn't hate you." Johnny assures. "You're his mother...he could never hate you."_

_"In case I haven't said it before, thank you." Elizabeth places her other hand over his. "I can't put into words just how much everything you've done has meant to me."_

_"As long as you and your kids are safe, its thanks enough." Johnny leans in, placing a soft lingering kiss on her forehead before hugging her. "Its going to be okay Liz. Trust me."_

_"I do trust you." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "I just hope you're right."_

_"I am." Johnny says with conviction. "You'll see."_

Johnny came around more after that. Talking to the boys and playing tea parties with Lily. From that point on, things gradually changed between him and Elizabeth. He was no longer the guy protecting them, but a friend, he hopes he's close to being family, but he wouldn't push his luck. Taking a deep breath, Johnny picked up the bottle, attempting to drink it, but setting it down again. Why was it so hard for him to just drink? It used to come so easy to him, but now its damn near impossible for him to put alcohol in his system. Ever since he and Elizabeth talked about Lucky's addiction problem and alcoholism, he just couldn't stomach the taste of it.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" a voice spoke to him, prompting a small smile to touch his lips as she touched the bottle and chuckled. "Its already warm."

"Still can't stomach it." Johnny concedes, turning to look at her. "What're you doing here Lulu?"

"A little birdie told me that a certain father figure is back in action." Lulu shrugs, plopping down on a bar stool. "I wanted to see how you're doing with that."

"I'm fine." Johnny says firmly. "Its her kids I'm worried about. Jake's already prone to losing his temper and Lily...I just don't want them hurt."

"They won't be hurt." Lulu assures. "You'll be there. You'll protect them. And even if its too late, you'll be there to help pick up the pieces."

"I guess." Johnny starts pushing the beer between both of his hands once again. "You've checked on me, I'm fine, you can go now. I'm sure the twins need you more than I do."

"Dante can handle taking care of Dominic and Laura until I'm done." Lulu waves away his concern. "Right now I'm being your friend, whether you like it or not."

"I'm fine." Johnny says, wishing she'd take the day off as his friend. "I have no feelings one way or the other about it."

"You care about Elizabeth." Lulu points out. "I know that you must feel something about Jason popping back up."

"Look." Johnny pushes the bottle away, turning to face her. "Elizabeth and I...we've talked about all of this. I trust her and she trusts me...there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Good to hear." Lulu takes the bottle of beer and hands it to Coleman. "Because you guys worked really hard just to get to this point with each other."

"We did, didn't we?" Johnny smiles slightly at that. "I didn't think we'd ever get to this point."

"Honestly, me either." Lulu admits. "I just couldn't see you two as a couple, but you are now. Even if Jason is back, don't you dare make it easy for him."

"Thanks Lu." Johnny stands up, pulling her into a hug. "You're still the one true best friend I've got."

"Its nothing." Lulu pulls away, smiling at him. "Just be you and do what you've been doing. Jason may be their father, but you've been there."

"I'll do that." Johnny grabs his jacket. "Now can you go home to your family?"

"Yes." Lulu shakes her head. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the parking lot."

The moment the sun rose, Elizabeth was more than ready to get out of that hospital. In a week they'll start her on the new treatment, hopefully it'll work. Then again, knowing Robin the way she does, it was almost guaranteed to work. When noon came, she decided to prep herself for being discharged. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed, removing the monitors from her body. Just as she was about to remove the IV, Patrick came walking into the room.

"How did I know you wouldn't wait for a nurse?" Patrick teased, walking over to her. "May I?"

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled, sitting down on the bed as Patrick took her hand in his. "How's life?"

"Same." Patrick shrugged. "The better question is how are you doing with Morgan being back in your lives?"

"He's trying." Elizabeth knew what he meant, but wouldn't comment on it. "Jake's having the hardest time with it."

"I can imagine." Patrick removed the IV and bandaged it up. "He and Emma have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Do you think..." Elizabeth arched her eyebrow curiously.

"I don't know." Patrick placed her hand down softly. "I prefer him to Spencer that's for sure."

Elizabeth couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up out of her. "I can understand that." she shook her head. "Nikolas has been having such a hard time with him."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad that Emma is over the kid." Patrick took off his gloves and tossed them in the waste bin. "So who's taking you home?"

"That would be me." a voice speaks from the doorway. "But I'm pretty sure we're going shopping before then."

"Johnny." Elizabeth smiles, standing up from the bed with Patrick's help. "You're early."

"It's almost eleven." Johnny counters, checking his watch to be sure. "Is she strong enough to be discharged?"

"Yes." Patrick assures. "But don't let her overexert herself."

"Hello...standing right here." Elizabeth says, eyeing them both intently. "I'm a nurse remember?"

"I'll take care of her." Johnny promises, watching as she signed the discharge papers. "Ready?"

"Yes." Elizabeth hugged Patrick, thanking him before linking arms with Johnny and walking out of the hospital.

Jason double checked the guards that are stationed around the park before relaxing with Robyn. Their alone time always had them both feeling better, no matter what's going on in their lives. Jason was pushing her on the swing when his breath got caught in his throat at the sight of Lily and Cameron. The tears that filled his daughter's eyes as she locked eyes with him, it broke something inside of him. As he stood up, Lily shook her head and walked off with her brother.

"Daddy?" Robyn looks up at him. "Who was that? She looked so sad."

"She probably is." Jason kneels down in front of her. "Do you think we can stop playing for a little while? There's something we should talk about."

"Okay." Robyn hops off the swing, taking his hand as he guides her to the picnic table.

"There's something I need to tell you and I hope you won't be too mad once I have." Jason takes a deep breath. "That girl you just saw...she's your sister."

"My sister?" Robyn looks at him like he's crazy. "She's older than me."

"Yes. She's my daughter." Jason explains. "Her mommy and I used to be together before me and your mom got back together."

"Oh." Robyn shakes her head. "So her mommy's not my mommy?"

"Right." Jason confirms. "How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know." Robyn admits, shaking her head. "I have a sister."

"And a brother." Jason concedes. "He's sixteen."

"Wow." Robyn really didn't know what to say. "Can...can I meet them?"

"I don't know." Jason shakes his head. "Their not really happy with me right now."

"Because you're not with their mom?"

"That and because I wasn't there for them." Jason admits. "I'm going to try and fix things with them so you can meet them, but its going to take a while."

"Is that why she's sad?" Robyn questions. "Because you don't tuck her into bed and play with her like you play with me?"

"Yeah." Jason can see a sense of understanding in Robyn's eyes. "But I'm going to be their dad now."

"And mine too?"

"Yes." Jason says with conviction. "I'm still your dad...just with more kids."

"Okay." Robyn shakes her head. "You're the best dad in the whole world. They'll find that out too."

"I'm glad you think so." Jason hugs his daughter. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, daddy." Robyn squeezes him tightly. "Can we go play now?"

"Sure." Jason helps her off the table. "We can go play now."

Lily walked into the diner with Cameron, truly disappointed in herself for crying, but her brother wouldn't let her dwell on it. They sat down at a table, ordering their lunch while they waited for Jake. It was one thing to know that her father had another daughter that got all his attention, but it was another thing entirely to see them together. You'd think that she has seen it up close before, but she never has. Seeing them together while her mother was fighting cancer and her wishing her father was around, Lily just couldn't help the tears.

"Its okay to cry, but he's not worth your tears." Cameron takes her hand in his. "You're too beautiful to be crying like that, Lil'."

"Why can't I be the daughter..." Lily scoffs, shaking her head. "Forget it. What if are so overrated."

"I know its hard, but you have us." Cameron says sincerely. "Us Webbers stick together."

"That's right." Jake says as he plops into a seat beside Lily. "So leave the waterworks for the water park and lets eat."

"I ordered your usual." Lily says, leaning against Jake's shoulder as he slings his arm across the back of her seat. "How's mom?"

"She's good." Jake assures. "Johnny took her shopping for Chirstmas presents."

"I wonder what she'll get me." Lily smiles, thinking about Christmas. "What do you think you'll get?"

"Who knows?" Cameron shrugs. "Mom always surprises us."

"Enough talk." Jake accepts his plate from the waitress. "I'm starving."

They were halfway through with their meal when Jason came walking into the diner with Robyn. Jake and Lily immediately stiffened up at the sight of him, while Cameron waved over the waitress to have their food packed up for them to leave. Jason convinced Robyn into sitting at the counter while he approached his kids. The three of them stood up, standing together, as Jason stood in front of them.

"What?" Jake says firmly, holding Lily's hand.

"I just want to talk." Jason says cautiously. "Lily...can I have a minute?"

"You're not going to play with my sister's heart." Cameron states, Jake being too angry to speak.

"Its okay." Lily shakes her head, giving Jake's hand a soft squeeze. "We can talk outside."

"Not alone." Jake finally speaks, grabbing her jacket and handing it to her. "I'm coming with you."

Jake walks past Jason to open the door for his sister before walking out after her, prompting Jason to follow suit. Robyn sat at the counter, watching the interaction with curiosity and confusion. Once they were outside, Jake stood firmly by Lily's side, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry about everything." Jason says, seeing that she was fighting off the tears. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." Lily counters. "More than once."

"I know." Jason fights off tears of his own. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate myself for that."

"Good." Lily states. "You should hate yourself because you were wrong."

"I can't take away or change the past, but I want you to know that I'm here." Jason takes a deep breath, seeing the skepticism in her eyes. "I know my words don't mean much, but I'm going to prove it to you...to both of you. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"You're right." Lily states, a tear escaping her eyes, trailing down her cheek. "Your words mean nothing. I guess you're going to have to prove it."

Lily walked away with Cameron, but Jake stood firmly, giving them the nod that he'd catch up. He knew that this would happen. He knew that his father would approach Lily first and that she wouldn't be able to tell him to back the hell off. That left him to make the threats that needed to be made. To open his father's eyes to the kind of damage he caused and the kind of fight he was going to be in for.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Jake voices, his hands clenched in fists, trying his best to control his anger. "We don't need you anymore than we needed you before...why now?"

"I know I can't make it up to you, Jake." Jason says seriously. "But I'm not going anywhere...no matter what you say."

"Do you even care what we went through when you turned your back on us?" Jake spoke as if he didn't even speak at all. "Cameron and I, we've been arrested more times than we care to count for fighting with other kids. Lily, she cried herself to sleep for months, but she never gave up. She wrote you letter after letter...one a day for three years! She tried to make us believe that you would come back, but we knew you wouldn't."

"I'm back now." Jason manages to get out, his throat tightening as his heart ached for what he was being told.

"Lily is soft hearted." Jake says sternly. "She'll only push you away for so long before she caves. I don't care that you're our father...if you hurt her, I will put an end to you. Trust me on that."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason says with conviction. "I love the three of you and I don't know how, but I will prove it to you."

"Save it for Lily." Jake spat. "You weren't the one that had to explain to a ten year old why her father wasn't acting like all the other dads. Mark my words, if you hurt her, I will put an end to you."

Walking away from him, Jake met up with his brother and sister before heading home. Their mother would probably be out shopping for another few hours, giving them time to talk. No matter what he feels for his father, Jake wanted to be sure that his sister understood where they all stood. Getting home, the three of them sat around in a circle, like they did a lot over the years, each holding a cup of hot cocoa in their hands. They truly are their mother's children.

"You know how we feel about him." Jake says after taking a long gulp of cocoa. "What we want you to know is that you can accept him in your life if you want that."

"Why would I do that?" Lily counters. "He never accepted me in his life."

"His life is complicated." Cameron concedes. "You're not the type to hold a grudge and we don't want you doing changing who you are because of us."

"You both want me to give him a chance?" Lily eyes them intently. "Why?"

"We don't want anything one way or the other." Jake shakes his head. "We just want you to follow your heart and be the sister we know and love."

"Whether you give him a chance or not...do it because its what you want to do." Cameron says seriously. "We're Webbers...whatever you choose, Jake and I will be right behind you."

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Lily admits. "But it helps having you guys support me either way."

"You're our sister." Jake says firmly. "Just because we'd rather he stayed gone, we won't stop you from giving him another chance."

"I love you guys." Lily hugged her brothers. "I have to be the luckiest girl in the world."

"We love you." Cameron says sincerely as they pull away from each other. "Just be careful...if you give him a chance, don't put your guard down completely."

"I may be a huge softy." Lily admits. "But I'm not stupid. I am our mother's daughter after all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Appreciate the reviews!**

**Let me know what you think. **

**-ROCkER**


	7. Chapter 7

Its Monday morning and Elizabeth is up bright and early making breakfast. Cameron is getting his brother and sister up so they could get ready for school, it was sort of routine by now. Jake gets up without problem, as always, while Lily needs some persuasion. Once she's up, all the bathrooms in the house is occupied while all three kids get ready for the day ahead of them. Elizabeth had breakfast cooked and on the table by the time they came into the dining area fully dressed and ready for school. Cameron has a two three hour lectures and an exam to deal with while the other two go to Port Charles High.

"Mom, promise you'll call if anything." Cameron says as he puts his dishes into the sink. "The lectures aren't mandatory today."

"You focus on your studies." Elizabeth says, handing him his jacket. "Johnny will worry about me enough for everyone."

"Fair enough." Cameron kisses her cheeks. "You two need a ride?"

"I'm driving today. Emma wants me to pick her up." Jake says, handing Lily her backpack before hugging his mom. "At least try to take it easy today. You're still recovering."

"Who's the parent here?" Elizabeth counters, giving her Lily and Jake money for lunch. "I'll be fine. You three just focus on school."

"I love you!" Lily says as she hugs Elizabeth. "I can't wait for Christmas break."

"Two more days." Elizabeth says, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you all when you get home."

"Just be careful." Jake hugs his mother once more. "I won't lose you. Remember that."

Jake drops drives straight to Emma's house to pick her up. He was kind of nervous because this was the first day they would be going to school as a couple and he kind of wished that Christmas break would come already. After picking up Emma and having her jump in the back seat, Jake drives to school. He knows what'll face him when he gets there and he wasn't looking forward to it. It was one thing while Emma was just his best friend, but now that she's his girlfriend, he's going to have to watch his temper around Spencer.

"Lil' wait." Jake stops his sister before she walks into the school. "If you want to go home for lunch, meet me here after the bell."

"We don't have the same lunch hour." Lily points out. "You're a junior and I'm a freshman."

"I have a free period." Jake says simply. "You gonna meet me here or not?"

"Yeah." Lily shakes her head. "My class is just down the hall before lunch so I'll be here give or take five minutes after the bell."

"Okay." Jake hugs her. "Love you."

"Love you too." Lily assures, pulling away to look at Emma. "Take care of him, okay?"

"Always." Emma smiles, watching Lily walk off to her class. "A free period? Really?"

"I needed to give her something to look forward to." Jake sighs, slinging his bag over his shoulder before taking hold of her hand. "You gonna rat me out?"

"Have I ever?" Emma counters, walking with him to their locker. "Jake, its okay to be worried for her. Jason's not exactly the best at keeping his word."

"If I was being honest, I would understand why he did what he did." Jake admits, opening his locker and throwing his bag in. "No one knows this, not even Cam, but mom told me everything."

"If you can understand, why won't you forgive him?"

"Because circumstance doesn't justify action." Jake shakes his head. "He once told my mom that everyone has a choice. To believe in timing is to believe you're powerless and he made his choice."

"You won't forgive him, but you're willing to let Lily forgive him?"

"She's not me." Jake says as they stop outside her homeroom. "Lily's the forgive but never forget type. I won't have her changing that for me or Cam."

"Fair enough." Emma smiles, wrapping her arms around him, interlocking her fingers at his nape. "Whatever reasons he has, if you can understand them, I'm sure you'll forgive him when you're ready."

"Maybe." Jake shrugs. "Right now, I couldn't care less."

Before she could comment on that, Jake claimed her lips, successfully shutting her up. His mom may have explained it to where Jake understood, but it still didn't make the years of absence right. Pulling away, Jake kissed her forehead and headed off to class. He knew better than anyone that if he stayed, Emma would certainly make him rethink everything. She had that affect on him. As he was making his way to his class, Jake was stopped by a the shortest high school student he's ever met.

"Are you Jake Webber?" the girl asked him, making him cautious.

"Who's asking?" he counters, the girl looked very familiar.

"Yup. You're him." she shakes her head, smiling slightly. "I'm Robyn...your sister."

"What are you doing here?" Jake refrained from saying that Lily was the only sister he had. "You're in the fifth grade."

"I know." Robyn shrugs. "I couldn't help it. When dad told me about you...I just had to meet you."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time." Jake says, glancing around. "Where are your guards?"

"I sort of snuck away." she admits. "They wouldn't have let me come here."

"Lets go." Jake says, turning around and heading for the door.

"Where?" Robyn asks, practically having to run just to catch up with him.

"I'm taking you back." Jake says firmly, opening the door for her. "You shouldn't have come here."

"I just wanted to meet my brother and sister." Robyn pleads. "I always wanted to have a brother or sister and now I have both."

"Don't let your mother hear you say that." Jake states, walking to his car. "Get in."

Robyn obliged him and got into the passenger seat of the car while he plopped into the driver's seat. Jake was ready to blow up, this was the last thing he needed. It was for sure now that the school would be calling his mother because he's not there for homeroom. Thanks to this girl, he will have to deal with possible disciplinary action.

"Can't you at least hear me out?" Robyn speaks up as they hit the street. "I'm your sister after all."

"Look, kid, what you did was ignorant." Jake says seriously. "You don't know me. I could be a crazy murderer for all you know and ditching the guards is just foolish."

"We have the same dad." Robyn points out. "He wouldn't tell me about you if you'd hurt me."

"You're right. I won't hurt you." Jake sighs, running one hand through his hair. "That doesn't mean you should come looking for me."

"Should I wait for dad to introduce us?" Robyn counters. "I might be your age by then."

"You have your parents." Jake looks at her seriously. "Let it be enough and don't come looking for me again."

"But you're my brother." Robyn's eyes started to fill with tears, making him feel like crap. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You're right." Jake parks the car in her school parking lot. "I am your brother. It doesn't change anything."

"It changed everything for me." Robyn says as he opens his door. "I know you don't like dad, but I'm not him."

"What do you want from me?" Jake asks, arching his eyebrow. "What did you expect to accomplish by tracking me down?"

"I just want to be your sister." Robyn says sincerely. "We're family. I just want that."

"I'll think about it." Jake says, reaching over and opening her door. "Now get down."

They got out of the car and were making their way to the front door when it opened and Jason was standing in its wake. Jason stood frozen at seeing Robyn with Jake. The guards stopping right behind him, causing Jake to feel sorely out of place.

"Robyn, go inside with Milo." Jason says, stepping to the side. "We'll talk about this when you get home."

"Thanks for the ride, Jake." Robyn smiles slightly before following her guards into the school.

"She's fine." Jake says once he's alone with Jason. "You should get better guards if an eleven year old can duck out on them."

"Thank you for bringing her back." Jason manages to get out. "Where was she?"

"My school." Jake states. "Thanks to her I might get a disciplinary referral."

"I'm sorry." Jason sighs, knowing that this would only set them back further. "Would it help if I call the school?"

"No." Jake shakes his head. "You told her about us?"

"Yeah...yesterday." Jason confirms. "Is that why she went looking for you?"

"Apparently she wants to be my sister." Jake clenched his fists, fighting off the anger. "She's not a bad kid."

"She really isn't." Jason agrees. "For what its worth, I'm sorry if she got you in any trouble."

"I'm used to trouble by now." Jake shrugs, taking a deep breath. "I should go."

"Of course." Jason shakes his head. "Thanks, again."

"Sure." Jake walks away, getting a good ten feet away before turning back. "If I wanted to get to know Robyn...would you let me?"

"I won't stop you." Jason says firmly. "I'm sure she'd like that."

Jake grants him a nod before walking off to his car. Jason wasn't sure what had just happened, but he was thankful for the small improvement between them. It was the first conversation he's ever had with his son, in the last couple years, that wasn't filled with insults and pure anger. Getting into his SUV, Jason called up Elizabeth.

"Yeah?" she answers after the third ring.

"You might be hearing about it soon, but Jake missed his first class." Jason informs. "I told Robyn about them and she snuck away to meet him."

"Let me guess, Jake brought her back to school?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Its fine. I'll call the school and talk to Margaret about it."

"How much trouble would he be in?"

"A lot." Elizabeth admits. "He can't get anymore disciplinary notices if he wants to get valedictorian."

"Isn't that for seniors?"

"No. They have it for every class level. The senior class valedictorian makes the speech at graduation, but the other class levels get a certificate." Elizabeth explains. "Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

Ending the call, Elizabeth turned to look at Johnny. She wasn't sure how she felt about Jake missing class for Jason's daughter, but it was her son's choice and all she could do now was make sure that he didn't get into any trouble with the school. Explaining what happened to Johnny, a look of understanding filled his eyes.

"This is a good thing." Johnny says softly. "He could have done any number of things, but he made sure that she got back safely."

"I know." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Jake has the full story. He knows everything that happened between me and Jason...even our choices that lead to him marrying Sam and then staying married to her."

"That's why he's having a hard time." Johnny understands more now. "Do you think he'll forgive him?"

"I don't know." Elizabeth admits. "He's still so angry. I don't know if he'll ever be able to move past it."

"Look, if you want, maybe we can invite Jason and his family over for Christmas." Johnny suggested. "That way it'll be mutual territory and they can build from that."

"You seriously think that having Jason and Jake under the same roof is a good thing?" Elizabeth arches his eyebrow. "They're so much alike, I doubt that will make things better."

"You said it yourself." Johnny reminds her. "Jason and Jake are so much alike. Which means that they would at least be civil for everyone else's sake."

"With the kids aside, are you sure you can handle being under the same roof as Jason?" Elizabeth counters. "I know that you hate him just as much as Jake."

"For you, I'd do anything." Johnny reaches up a hand to caress her cheek. "Don't you know that by now?"

"I know." Elizabeth shakes her head, closing her eyes as his lips touches hers.

"Its you and me." Johnny says firmly. "As long as I know you're in it with me, I can handle anything."

"I'm in it." Elizabeth assures, reaching over to the gifts they just wrapped. "I guess it won't be so bad to give you this now."

"Its not Christmas." Johnny points out.

"I know." Elizabeth shrugs, putting the small box in his hand. "I'm just going to have to buy you another one to open Christmas day."

"You sure?" Johnny eyes the gift.

"Yes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "Open it."

Taking a deep breath, Johnny opens the small box, eyeing the gift curiously.

"A toothbrush?" Johnny looks at her confusedly.

"Well, it would have been a key if you didn't already have one to the house." Elizabeth explains. "I want you to move in with us."

"You want me to live here?" Johnny puts the box down on the table. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elizabeth assures him. "I want you here. The kids agree with me and we're all tired of you leaving at night to your penthouse. Say you'll live with us."

"You talked to the kids about this?"

"Of course. They live here too." Elizabeth says simply. "I've been planning to ask you to move in with us for months, but the kids thought that it would be more romantic if we waited until Christmas."

"I..." Johnny shakes his head. "Okay. I'll move in."

"No time like the present." Elizabeth stands up, holding out her hand to him. "Lets go pack your stuff."

"Wait first." Johnny stands up, taking both her hands in his. "Thank you."

"For what?" she eyes him curiously. "This isn't exactly a selfless thing. I want you here for me."

"I know." Johnny chuckles, pulling her in closer. "You'll never know just how much this means to me."

"You mean the world to me, Johnny." Elizabeth says with conviction. "I thought you knew that."

"I did, but you know."

"Jason or no Jason...you're the one I want to be with." Elizabeth says, kissing him soundly. "Jason has a right to his children...not me."

"Okay." Johnny releases one of her hands. "Lets go pack up my stuff."

"Lets." Elizabeth laughs softly, walking out of the house with him. "Our house is going to be full with the Morgans and Drakes joining us for Christmas."

"Can't wait." Johnny says, opening the door for her.

"You're just too sweet for words." Elizabeth says as she gets in. "You sure you're a mob boss?"

"I'm sure." Johnny chuckles. "Just don't spread around how sweet I am. I have a reputation to protect, you know?"

"Whatever you say." Elizabeth shakes her head as he gets into the driver's seat. "Mr. Sweetness."

"Cute." Johnny leans over and kisses her. "I'm only sweet because of you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In JaSam fics, Elizabeth is the bad person.**

**In Liason fics, Sam is the bad person. **

**A lot of you keep saying that Jason hasn't been the best person to Elizabeth these last few years on the show. Isn't it only fair that one fic portrays him as the bad guy? Not that everything's ever as it seems, right? **

**Let me know what you think of the update.**

**-ROCkER**


	8. Chapter 8

He's crazy. That had to be the only logical reason for him to be sitting in his car, in the parking garage of Harborview Towers, debating whether or not he should ride the elevator up to the top floor. When did his life become such a complicated mess? Sure, it was always complicated, but he always had a handle on it. There was never a situation he couldn't handle or find a solution to. But this...a sister that he never wanted to know...he didn't know how to handle this.

"Why am I doing this?" Jake asks Emma after he calls her up.

"Because you're a good guy." Emma says softly. "Robyn's your sister. No matter what Jason has done, she's not to blame."

"I wish you could've come with me." Jake sighs, forcing himself to get out of the car. "I really have no idea what I'm doing."

"Don't think about it." Emma suggests. "You're amazing. Just be you and everything will be okay."

"Have I told you lately how amazing I think you are?" Jake questions, walking onto the elevator. "Thank you. I know you must have answered these questions a hundred times these last two days."

"I'll repeat myself a million times if that's what it takes." Emma assures, pushing around the book cart. "I have to get back to work, but I know you'll do great. I believe in you."

"That means everything." Jake takes a deep breath, pushing the button for the top floor. "I seriously wouldn't be able to do this without you."

"I know how that feels." Emma couldn't help the smile that touched her lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Count on it." Jake says before ending the call as the elevator doors open up on the top floor. "Here goes nothing."

Robyn stood in the living room with her mother and she couldn't understand why she was so mad about her wanting to know her brother and sister. For the last two days, her mother has tried to talk her out of getting to know Jake and Lily, which made Robyn want it that much more. She couldn't understand why her mother was so against it, but her father was completely for it. They've never been on opposite sides before when coming up with answers to her questions.

"They're family." Robyn looks at her mom curiously. "You always told me that family sticks together."

"Families do, but its complicated." Sam tries to explain. "Our family and theirs...things aren't good right now."

"When is it ever good?" Robyn countered. "I'm eleven years old mom. When will it be good for me to know my own brother and sister?"

"Please stop saying that." Sam runs her hands through her hair, frustration setting in. "You don't know those kids. Neither of them."

"Exactly! I want to know them, mom." Robyn blurts out. "I want them to know me."

"What's going on?" Jason asks, walking downstairs with the file he was going over. "I can hear you two arguing from upstairs."

"Mom says that I can't hangout with Jake or Lily." Robyn says, folding her arms across her chest. "Its not fair. I should have the right to choose."

"You're right." Jason says just as a knock sounds at the door. "You should have the right to choose."

Jason walks over to the door and pulls it open to find Jake standing on the other side. Both father and son aren't sure what to say in that moment, neither really being in that position before. Jake wanted to turn around and just walk away right then, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't come there for his father. He went there because an eleven year old girl deserved the benefit of the doubt and, like she said, she's his sister after all.

"You said you'd let me." Jake finally says, seeing the confused look on his father's face. "Here I am."

"You have good timing." Jason steps aside. "Robyn, Jake's here for you."

"Me?" Robyn questions, walking to the door. "You're here for me?"

"You wanted to get to know me." Jake says simply. "I've got time. You up for it?"

"Are you kidding?" Robyn takes her jacket from her dad. "I'm so up for it."

"Lets go." Jake waits for her to walk out before looking at Jason. "I'll keep her safe."

"I know you will." Jason assures. "Have fun."

"Sure." Jake turns away from his father to walk over to the elevator where Robyn is walking in. "Where to?"

"I've always wanted to go to the skate park." Robyn admits. "Can we go there?"

"You skate?" Jake arches his eyebrow.

"No." Robyn shakes her head. "But I'd like to learn. Can you teach me?"

"Sure." Jake concedes. "If you want."

Elizabeth walks around her house, fixing up the Christmas decorations. Her body was almost fully recovered and soon they'd be pumping her full of toxins yet again. Robin seems to be really hopeful about this one and she couldn't help but feel it as well. Satisfied with how her living room looks, Elizabeth grabs her keys and slides into her jacket. She's on her way out when the house phone rings, prompting her to answer it.

"Webber residence, Elizabeth speaking."

"Its me." Johnny replies. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm much better." Elizabeth assures, walking over to sit on the arm of the couch. "I missed you last night. When are you coming home?"

"With the way things are going, I should be on the first flight out in the morning." Johnny promises. "I missed you last night, too."

"I'm about to go over to Jason's penthouse." Elizabeth concedes, running her fingers through her hair. "The sooner I know if they're coming over, the sooner I can plan this dinner."

"Okay. I'll call you tonight before bed." Johnny wishes he could be there with her. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will. You just focus on coming back to us." Elizabeth says seriously. "I'll be here waiting."

"I'll be home soon." Johnny says with conviction. "Promise."

Ending the call, Elizabeth hangs it up before walking out to her car. Starting up her car, she backs up out of her driveway and makes her way to Harborview Towers. She wasn't sure about this whole having Christmas together thing, but Johnny seems adamant about it, so she'll give it a chance. Even though she'd rather burn down her house than spend a holiday as significant as Christmas with Sam, she'll put her own personal feelings aside for Johnny and for her kids.

"Hey." Elizabeth greets him. "Got a minute?"

"Sure." Jason steps aside. "How're you doing?"

"I'm okay." Elizabeth assures, glancing around. "The wife home?"

"No. She's out." Jason says simply. "Jake was here earlier. He took Robyn out for the day."

"Um, yeah, he told me about that." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I think its nice that he wants to get to know her."

"So...is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "Can we sit? I'm still a little woozy on my feet."

"Sure." Jason waits for her to sit on the couch before sitting on the club chair.

"Much better." Elizabeth sighs, running her hands through her hair. "Its taking a little getting used to...not being able to stand on my feet for too long, I mean."

"I really hate that I haven't been there for you." Jason hears himself say. "I can't imagine what these last six months have been like."

"Don't feel bad." Elizabeth says simply. "I've had a lot of help and a lot of people on my side. Johnny's been helping me with the kids and Cameron's been doing a lot more than any child should."

"Johnny?" Jason looks at her intently. "You two are, what exactly?"

"We're dating." Elizabeth concedes. "He moved in a couple days ago. Which brings me to why I'm here...how would you and your family like to spend Christmas at our place?"

"You want us to have Christmas together?"

"Johnny thinks it'll help give you and the kids a neutral place to start." Elizabeth says, taking a deep breath. "What do you say? You up for a shared family holiday? Robin, Patrick and Emma will be there too."

"You and Johnny...is it serious?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth says sincerely. "He's good to me and the kids. I never thought we'd ever be together, but somewhere along the line...it got serious."

"I'm happy for you." Jason manages to say. "And I'm glad that someone was there for you and the kids."

"So...about Christmas...will you guys be there?"

"Sure." Jason stands up as she does. "I won't speak for Sam, but Robyn and I will be there."

"Okay." Elizabeth walks over to the door, allowing him to open it for her. "I know why you married Sam...but I also know that you fell back in love with her over the last twelve years. Don't mess it up over me having cancer."

"This wasn't what our lives were supposed to be like."

"I know." Elizabeth shakes her head. "But this is our lives and I'm happy with Johnny. I never thought I could love anyone after you, but I do...I love him. It may not be perfect, but he accepts what I can give him and he loves me regardless. I want you to have a part in our children's lives, but your place in my life doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything, Elizabeth walked out the door, closing it behind her. Getting in her car, she started it up and went home. Now that she has invited them, she can focus on preparing for her Christmas dinner and making sure that everything ran smoothly. Parking her car in her driveway, Elizabeth took a few minutes to catch her breath. Being around Jason brings back the memories from the past and it overwhelms her sometimes.

"You're not that bad." Jake says as they hop onto the cement bleachers. "Maybe a few more lessons and you'll be out there with the other kids."

"Is that an offer?" Robyn counters, taking the gatorade from Jake.

"Sure." Jake shrugs. "I'll teach you."

"Cool." Robyn smiles, downing some of her drink. "So, what else do you like? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Jake concedes. "Her name's Emma. We've actually been best friends all our lives before we started dating."

"Wow. That's really sweet." Robyn comments. "Best friends turning into something more. Its almost like one of those romance novels my mom reads."

"You know, my mom's inviting you guys over for Christmas." Jake says, downing half his drink. "I'm gonna be busy till then, but if you show up, I'll teach you a few moves on my halfpipe in my back yard."

"I heard your mom's sick and..."

"Word to the wise, if you want this thing to go well, don't talk about my mom being sick." Jake says seriously. "I'd really rather not make you cry again."

"I just wanted to say that I hope she beats it."

"She will." Jake says, hoping down. "Come on, I should get you home."

Robyn follows after him, not sure if she just made him mad or not. The drive to her house was done in silence and it made her feel like she really did say something wrong that upset him. As they got out of the car and made their way onto the elevator, Robyn decided to speak up before they hit her floor.

"Did I say something to make you mad?" Robyn blurts out. "I swear, I was trying to be nice. I'm not really good at knowing what to say."

"Look, I'm not exactly articulate either." Jake says, looking at her intently. "Just leave my mom out of it and we'll be fine."

"You're really protective of her, huh?"

"Yeah." Jake says, walking off the elevator. "She's my mom. How else would I be?"

"Its really nice." Robyn says as she opens the door to her penthouse. "Thank you for today."

"Yeah." Jake shrugs. "See you later."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

**If you've read my other stories, you know I'm a Liason fan. Don't give up on this fic just yet. Life's tough and we all make mistakes we're not proud of...I'm hoping this fic will portray that.**

**Not everything is so black and white.**

**Hope you liked it and I can't wait to see what you thought of it.**

**-ROCkER**


	9. Chapter 9

_Oh_  
><em>Here I am<em>  
><em>Feels like the walls are closing in<em>  
><em>Once again its time to face it and be strong<em>  
><em>I wanna do the right thing now<em>  
><em>I know its up to me somehow<em>  
><em>I've lost my way<em>

Jason stares at the door long after Elizabeth has walked out of it. He had been searching for something, anything to tell him that it wasn't all a complete waste. That he could really do this, that he could really fix the mess he has made of his life, and he's finally gotten it. Though her words were telling him one thing, Jason could see something else in her eyes. It was the same look she had given him when she continuously told him that she loved Lucky all those years ago.

He didn't doubt that she loved Johnny, it was evident in her eyes and her voice, but there was still that lingering emotion within her blue orbs that told him all he needed to know. In her eyes he found the sliver of hope that he could really do this. That he could really make this right and fix what he has destroyed. Its in that sliver of hope that he finds the remedy in dulling the pain of her words. In that brief revelation, Jason can accept what she has said, no matter how painful it was to hear.

It wasn't so much the words she was saying, but the context behind the words. It was something he learnt a long time ago, reading between the lines of what she says, straight to the meaning of what's not being said. So he'll let her walk out and he'll accept what he can't change for now, but he will make things right. Somehow, some way, he'll do it. Walking over to the closet, Jason stands on his tiptoes, reaching for the black box at the back of the closet's top shelf.

Walking over to the couch, Jason sits down with the box on his lap, pulling the cover off before lifting out the bundle of pictures that laid within. There were pictures of all of his children, he's in a few, but not many. As he picks up the one picture he has looked at repeatedly over the many years, the only family photo that included all three of the kids plus him and Elizabeth, Jason takes a deep breath to fight off the tears. It was evident by the wear and tear of the picture that Jason carried it with him on more than one occasion. He usually took it with him when he's forced to leave town on assignment, or on dangerous missions for Sonny, sometimes just to look at them, but he always returns them to the box. Its was like that one movie, having his heart in a box, in that small black box.

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up this mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe its not too late<em>  
><em>Maybe its not too late oh<em>

"Yeah?" Jason answers his cellphone, covering the black box up, but putting the family photo in his jacket pocket.

"Its me." Lily replies, a nervous edge to her voice. "Lily."

"Lily?" he says questioningly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Your daughter." Lily says a little offended.

"No, yeah, I know." Jason says quickly. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

"Oh. Okay." Lily takes a deep breath. "I'm outside your building...I wasn't sure if I should just go up...or if I'm supposed to be screened or something. I don't know how this works."

"You can come up." Jason says softly. "Or I can meet you down there, if you want."

"No. I'll come up." Lily says as she walks over to the revolving door. "I just wasn't sure...never mind."

"I'm sorry about that." Jason sighs, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll meet you at the elevator."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." Jason assures. "Just come up and I'll be here waiting for you."

"I have to admit I like the sound of that." Lily says as she walks over to the elevator. "I'll see you soon."

_So I'll take a stand_  
><em>Even though its complicated<em>  
><em>If I can I wanna change the way I've made it<em>  
><em>I gotta do the right thing now<em>  
><em>I know its up to me somehow<em>  
><em>I'll find my way<em>

Jason grew anxious as he waited by the elevator for his daughter to come out of it. Robyn is in her room, catching up on her reading, and he wondered if Lily would want to meet her. He never really worried for Jake, he always knew that his son would land on his feet with or without him, but Lily was another story. He messed up so badly with her and he knew that he didn't deserve another chance, but he was hoping for one.

"Lily." Jason says softly. "You okay?"

"The same." Lily shrugs, walking off the elevator. "You?"

"Same." Jason wishes she'd really talk to him. "Would you like to go inside?"

Glancing at the door, Lily shakes her head. "No thanks." Lily says timidly. "I just...I wanted to see you."

"My door's always open." Jason says with conviction. "You can always come see me."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it." Lily says seriously. "I just might hold you to it."

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybye its not too late<em>

"I'm here." Jason promises. "I'm never walking away again."

"You know, my mind says not to trust you. Lord knows that you've let me down enough times to last a lifetime." Lily takes a deep breath. "But my heart says, you're my father and I love you."

"Which will you listen to?"

"Mom always told me to follow my heart and it would never steer me wrong." Lily says, staring into his eyes. "So that's what I'll do. I just hope I don't live to regret it."

"You won't." Jason pulls her into his arms. "You won't regret it. I swear that to you."

"I hope so." Lily lets out a deep breath, laying her head against his chest, just letting her father hold her. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Lily." Jason whispers, just holding her close, overwhelmed with being able to do just that. "God, I love you."

They stayed like that for a long moment before Lily pulled away, a little too scared with how much she wanted to stay like that forever. She has missed him so much over the years and having him hold her...it was just too much to take in all at once. Stepping out of his embrace, Lily took off her backpack, to get out the box she brought for him.

"Jake said he told you about the letters I wrote." Lily answers his questioning gaze. "I just thought you might want them."

"Why didn't you ever send them?" Jason questions, taking the box from her hands.

"I guess I was scared of them being returned unopened." Lily admits, zipping up her backpack to sling on her back again. "There's quite a few in there."

"Roughly a thousand ninety-five." Jason shakes his head. "Jake told me you wrote one a day for three years."

"Right." Lily shook her head. "Well...I should go."

_I'm gonna find the strength_  
><em>To be the one that holds it all together<em>  
><em>Show you that I'm sorry<em>  
><em>But I know that we can make it better<em>

"Or...if you want...maybe we can have dinner together." Jason says cautiously. "Just you and me."

"Really?" Lily looks at him skeptically. "No interruptions?"

"No interruptions." Jason says without hesitation. "What do you say?"

"I wish I could, but I can't." Lily shakes her head. "With Johnny out of town...I'm needed at home."

"Its okay." Jason smiles slightly. "I understand."

"Maybe another time." Lily presses the down button. "But I do appreciate the offer."

"Do you have a ride?"

"Cam's waiting for me downstairs." Lily assures. "Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Prove me right." Lily says seriously. "Prove to everyone that we mean as much to you as your other daughter."

"You do mean as much as Robyn." Jason says with conviction. "You're all my children. I love you all the same."

"Its easy to say." Lily walks on to the elevator, pressing the close doors button. "Now, I'm asking you to prove it."

"I will." Jason says as the doors start to close.

"I hope so."

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
><em>I never meant to let you all down<em>  
><em>And now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe its not too late<em>

Jason sits in the living room, holding Lily's box of letter on his lap, anxiously removing the cover to reveal the thousand some letters inside. Taking the first letter out, Jason set the box down, unfolding the letter and reading it. From the date on the upper left hand, Lily was only ten years old when she wrote it. Even at her young age, her words still brought tears to his eyes as he read her letter. Short, to the point, and heart wrenching.

Dear daddy,

I miss you so much.  
><span>I tried to call, but you didn't answer.<span>  
><span>I'm trying to understand, but its hard.<span>  
><span>Maybe, like mom always says, when I'm older<span>  
><span>I'll understand, but I don't right now.<span>  
><span>All I know is I love you and I miss you.<span>  
><span>Please come home.<span>

Your daughter,  
><span>Lily Mae Webber<span>

Folding up the letter, Jason puts it back in the box, covering it up and putting it in the closet by his black box. He'll be going to the warehouse after Robyn goes to sleep and he'll spend as many hours as it takes to read every last letter. He had so much to make up for that his words wouldn't mean anything at this point. If he wanted to make things right, he had to prove it by doing rather than by saying. Its the main reason he didn't correct Elizabeth when she said that he fell in love with Sam over the years, even though he didn't. Things were too complicated to say those words.

Right now he had to focus on his children. He had to put them first and fix what he has broken with them. Whatever will happen between him and Elizabeth, it had to wait. As much as he wanted to fix things with her, he had to put his energy and time into his children. Everything started with Christmas and hopefully it'll be the start of something better for all of them. Now that he finally believes he has a chance with his children, Jason won't stop at anything to fix what he broke. Even if it meant spending the holiday with Johnny Zacchara.

_I never meant to let you all down_  
><em>Now I've got to try to turn it all around<em>  
><em>And figure out how to fix this<em>  
><em>I know there's a way so I promise<em>  
><em>I'm gonna clean up the mess I made<em>  
><em>Maybe its not too late<em>  
><em>Maybe its not too late oh yeah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**There's a poll on my sight in regard to this. Please take the time to vote.**

**-ROCkER**

**song: it's not too late by demi lovato**


	10. Chapter 10

Jake sits on the cement bleachers in the skate park, his mind playing over his day with his...with Robyn. Its been a couple days since he's seen her and Jake just didn't know if he really wanted to truly get to know her. He had nothing against the kid, but her mother was another story entirely. Sam McCall-Morgan gets on Jake's nerves and the thought of being related to someone with her DNA coursing through their veins...Jake just wasn't happy about it.

All his life he has despised Sam McCall and her daughter in conjuncture. How was he supposed to put all that hatred aside to get to know her? It didn't even take much for him to snap at her. The mere mention of his mother from her lips had him seeing red. He's trying because, for the most part, she's innocent in the whole thing, but it still wasn't easy for him to detach the girl from her mother. Popping open a gatorade, Jake downs half of it, just watching the skaters nailing their moves.

"Hey you." his girlfriend hops up beside him. "Figured I'd find you here."

"Thought you were having lunch with your parents." Jake counters, passing her a drink. "Snuck away?"

"Not really." Emma shook her head. "Maxie's at my house."

"Ah." Jake knew what she meant by that. "You can crash at my place if you want."

"Already told my mom." Emma smirks, downing half her drink. "My dad sort of read me the speech on not sleeping in your room."

"You never sleep in my room." Jake points out. "Why would that change?"

"That's what I told him." Emma shrugs, covering her drink and putting it down. "Your mom's appointment is today, right?"

"Yeah." Jake takes a deep breath to keep calm. "Johnny's with her. He said he'd call if anything."

"My mom's really confident in the protocol." Emma says, hoping to reassure him somehow. "And my dad says that if its a success, they'll be able to operate to remove it completely."

"It has to work first." Jake reminds her. "I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"It'll work." Emma takes his hand in hers. "It has to."

Back in the hospital for the umpteenth time, Elizabeth lays in bed with Johnny sitting by her, holding her hand. Robin and Patrick are personally seeing to her treatment, monitoring the drugs as they start to travel through the IV line and into Elizabeth. Everyone in that room wants this protocol to work, but all are keeping an open mind to the fact that it might not. Elizabeth learnt from the start that anything can happen and she'll accept either outcome, good or bad. Once they are sure the chemo is being administered correctly, Robin and Patrick leave the room to give the two some time alone.

"I'm not sure if I told you or not, but I'm having the Christmas dinner catered." Johnny says, taking her mind off the treatment. "Sonny's joining us with Michael and his family."

"Good thing our house isn't small, huh?" Elizabeth laughs softly, trying her best to ignore the toxins entering her system. "Starr called me, I just wasn't sure if they'd make it back in time."

"They're going to spend Christmas Eve with Starr's family before making their way here." Johnny concedes with a slight smile. "Michael was planning on spending Christmas day with his mom, but she took Jocelyn out of town to visit Morgan and his family."

"Having it catered is smart." Elizabeth agrees, just imaging how her home will be on Christmas day. "You put all the gifts in the safe right?"

"Even changed the password." Johnny confirms, loving that she still makes Christmas something to anticipate for her kids even though they're grown. "They won't get to them before we want them to."

"So...what did you get me?" Elizabeth arches her eyebrow teasingly. "Do I get a hint?"

"One." Johnny shakes his head, smirking. "Its something we've talked a lot about."

"That's not fair!" Elizabeth pouts. "We've talked about a lot of stuff."

"I know." Johnny shrugged. "That's the only hint you're going to get though."

"Fine." Elizabeth looks at him intently. "I won't tell you what I got you then."

"I'm okay with that." Johnny says sincerely. "You are the one with an overactive curiosity."

Sam is looking at Jason like he has lost his mind. On what planet did he think that she would be okay with spending Christmas with Elizabeth and her family? She could hear the words coming out of his mouth, but she could see the look in his eyes. This was the one thing she was afraid of. She's been waiting for the other shoe to drop and it looks like it finally has. With that look in his eyes, she was certainly never going to have his heart again. After twelve years, she still hasn't been able to get into his heart like she did before.

"Robyn can chose what she wants, but I'm going to spend Christmas with my children." Jason says firmly, seeing that she wasn't liking it. "You can either be there or not...it won't change my mind."

"You're never going to love me the way you love her, will you?" Sam voices, tears filling her eyes. "She's with Johnny and you still can't let her go."

"This has nothing to do with her." Jason says sternly, his jaw twitching that she'd bring up Elizabeth. "My children are expecting me to be there. I won't let them down again."

"I don't care what you do. Robyn will not be going over there." Sam says angrily. "She is my daughter!"

"Our daughter." Jason snaps. "Unless you're willing to tell her the truth."

"Never." Sam states. "But that doesn't mean I want her spending Christmas with them!"

"You can't make her stay away." Jason points out. "Sonny will be there. Michael and Starr are coming in with the kids. The house will be full enough that you and Elizabeth don't have to interact."

"That's not the point!" Sam exclaimed. "You are not taking Robyn over there."

"That's not fair!" Robyn blurts out, standing on the stairs. "I want to go. Jake's going to teach me a few more tricks on his half-pipe. I have to go!"

"What?" Sam looks at her confusedly.

"She's learning how to skateboard." Jason explains, handing his daughter her jacket. "Jake's going to teach her on the half-pipe he built."

"And you're not going to stop me!" Robyn says before storming out of the penthouse to go to her art lesson.

Lily's sitting in her bedroom, flipping through her scrapbook that her mother put together when she was just a baby. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes whenever she flipped it to a page that had pictures of her father holding her. Why couldn't she have that always? So many lost moments between them, so much wasted time, and all she wanted to do was be where he is. Even after all these years, she just wants her father.

"Lil'." Jake says from the doorway. "You okay?"

"Sure." Lily shrugs, closing the scrapbook. "Have you heard from mom or Johnny?"

"Not yet." Jake walks over to sit beside her. "What's with the waterworks?"

"Its nothing." Lily shakes her head. "Just the same old stuff."

"Him." Jake sighs, putting the scrapbook away. "Want my advice?"

"Please." Lily turns her body to face him. "I feel like I'm going to snap any second."

"You've got great instincts Lil'. Trust them." Jake leans over and kisses her forehead. "And know that we've got your back."

"I know." Lily hugs him tightly. "Is it wrong that I want him in my life too?"

"Its not wrong." Jake assures, pulling away to stand up. "Its okay if you don't trust him. Trust you...I do."

"Thanks, Jake." Lily smiles slightly. "Means a lot."

"Lunch's on its way." Jake says, walking to the door. "Give it about fifteen minutes."

"I'll be down." Lily stands up from her bed. "That girl...what's she like?"

"Too soon to tell." Jake turns to look at her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know." Lily assures. "Love you too."

"See you downstairs."

Jake could see it in his sister's eyes that she was truly conflicted. He wanted to help her, but he could only do so much before he hits the point where its up to her. She's just like their mother and he knows that she'll figure it out for herself. Walking downstairs, Jake takes a deep breath to steady himself. Seeing his sister in tears never did well for his anger. Every time she cries over their father, Jake wants to pound his face in so bad, but he couldn't.

"How is she?" Emma asks when he plops down beside her on the couch.

"Same as always." Jake slings an arm across the back of her. "She'll be okay."

"So, have you given any thought to the New Year's tournament?" Emma questions, turning to face him. "I know you've been wanting to get back into it for a while now."

"With everything that's going on...I'm not sure."

"Your mom would want you to do what you love and you love to skate." Emma points out. "There's going to be a scout there. You can really win this thing."

"You're not going to let me back out are you?"

"Not on your life." Emma says seriously, pulling out a registration form. "You can do this. I know you can."

"Okay." Jake takes the registration into his hands, grabbing the pen from the side table. "Here goes nothing."

Lily's looking around her room. Her heart and her mind are currently in battle and she just wanted to come to a decision before she completely loses it. She starts to pace in front of her cellphone, not really sure what she's supposed to do, but knowing what she wanted to do. Taking a deep breath, Lily stops pacing and picks up her cellphone. Dialling the number she called days before, Lily waits anxiously as the phone rings.

"Yeah?" her father answers, prompting a slight smile to touch her lips.

"Its me." Lily says carefully. "I'm free for lunch if you want to cash in that rain check."

"Tell me where and I'll be there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	11. Chapter 11

_His life was beyond complicated and now he had to marry someone he wasn't in love with. Jason tried to see the bright side of this, that doing this would mean his family would be safe. They broke up because they wanted the heat kept off his children, but the truth was slowly starting to come out and they had to act fast. The people that are digging deeper into his life was soon to find out that his heart didn't lie with Sam, but with Elizabeth and their children. Standing in her studio, Jason's heart was aching, but he knew that they had to have this conversation._

_"Jason?" Elizabeth calls out, walking into the studio and turning on the light. "Jason?"_

_"Over here." Jason says, standing in front of the painting of the Wind. "Did you notice if anyone followed you?"_

_"No. I took the roads you said to." Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "What's going on?"_

_"Remember that problem I said that might get out of a hand?" Jason waited for a reply, but continued when she just stared at him. "Its getting out of hand."_

_"I figured as much." Elizabeth says seriously. "That doesn't tell me what's going on."_

_"I have to marry Sam." he says bluntly, seeing her eyes darken. "Its the only way to keep you and kids out of the spotlight."_

_"Is that the only reason?" Elizabeth counters, fighting off the tears. "Or is Carly right? Do you still love her? I mean, you have been pretending to date her for a few months now."_

_"No!" Jason takes her hands in his. "I love you! I'll always love you."_

_"So this is just because of that threat?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "Because of the possible war that's brewing?"_

_"Yes. That's it." Jason says with conviction. "Between the possible war between the five families and that idiot Franco...this is the best option right now."_

_"Was this Sonny's idea?" Elizabeth questions, eyeing him intently. "It was, wasn't it?"_

_"He feels that, if I marry Sam, the five families will end their search into my life because Sam will be the main target as my weakness." Jason explains. "Sam's okay with that."_

_"Of course she is." Elizabeth scoffed, letting go his hands. "Why wouldn't she? She gets to marry you and I can't."_

_"It'll only be in name." Jason says, making her turn back to look at him. "I swore to you that I'd do whatever it took to keep our family safe...even if it means marrying Sam."_

_"I get it." Elizabeth sighs, staring into his eyes. "I hate it, but I get it."_

_"You know I love you, right?"_

_"I know." Elizabeth wraps her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "I love you!"_

_"I'm going to keep our family safe." Jason promises, placing a kiss atop her head. "Or die trying."_

Jason paced back and forth in his office, trying to keep the memories at bay. So much has gone wrong since that night and he knew that it wouldn't get any better until he fixed it himself. Elizabeth had put so much faith in him, still does, and he just wanted to measure up to her idea of him. She always seems to see the best in him, even though he doesn't believe its there, and it looked like their daughter took that trait because she's starting to warm up to him again. There was still this edge to her, a defense, but she's letting it drop little by little. Thinking of his daughter brought up the memory of when he told Elizabeth about Sam being pregnant.

_They are back in the studio and he could see that she wasn't happy. It wasn't like he thought it was possible for Sam to even get pregnant, so it was a surprise to him too. There was really only one explanation since he has never had sex with her since he's been with Elizabeth, which put the blame on one person. He could see that she wasn't happy, but she felt understanding for Sam. Being raped when she was young, it gave Elizabeth the ability to feel slight compassion for Sam._

_"You're staying married to her, aren't you?" Elizabeth looks at him intently. "Even after the danger is handled...you're staying married to her, right?"_

_"The danger's not handled." Jason counters. "It won't be for a while."_

_"But you're staying married to her even after its handled, aren't you?"_

_"I don't know." Jason sighs, running his hand through his hair. "This happened because I was selfish. In protecting you, I failed to protect her."_

_"And now you feel responsible for her." Elizabeth didn't fight the tears this time, she let them fall hard and fast. "What does that mean for us?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"What will this mean for our children?" Elizabeth says seriously. "Assuming you're going to claim her child as yours, what does this mean for Jake and Lily?"_

_"I wish I had all the answers you need." Jason takes a deep breath. "I just don't know what happens next."_

_"Until you figure it out, stay away from us." Elizabeth snatches up her things. "That includes your late night visits while their asleep."_

_"Elizabeth..."_

_"No, Jason." Elizabeth snaps. "I've been waiting for you and I'm done waiting. Your life will always be complicated and dangerous. This just proves that what we have isn't meant to be."_

_"I love you." Jason says, causing her to stop in the doorway. "I'll always love you."_

_"I'll always love you too." Elizabeth swears, unable to look at him. "But sometimes love just isn't enough."_

And she was right. He knew that then and he knows that now. Love isn't enough on its own. It can only get you so far before you have to take it on yourself to get the rest of the way. His lunch with Lily was a pleasant surprise. They talked about her letters and all the important things happening in her life at the moment. They talked about her wanting to be a singer and how she hopes to be known world wide for her voice. She really is wiser than her years and Jason could now see what Elizabeth had meant.

"Yeah?" Jason answers his phone.

"We need to talk." Elizabeth's voice takes him by surprise. "Can you meet me?"

"Where?"

"The studio?" Elizabeth suggests. "I have to pick up some stuff there."

"Okay. I'm on my way."

Jason rushed out of the office, walking the distance since he wasn't that far from the studio, and letting himself in to wait for her. He wasn't sure if that would be okay, but from the tone in her voice, Jason was worried about her. It didn't take too long for her to get there. She didn't even question him on why he was inside instead of waiting outside for her, which made him feel even more worried.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it." Elizabeth says as she drops her things onto the desk. "The treatment they've started me on seems to be doing the trick. The cancer is slowly shrinking and Robin thinks that I'll be able to undergo surgery the day after Christmas if the chemo keeps on track."

"Why do I feel a but coming on?"

"But...if I have the surgery in the condition I'm in...I could die on the table." Elizabeth explains. "If there was another way, we'd try it, but surgery is my best bet right now and that's saying a lot."

"You could die?" Jason drops onto the couch, not really able to stand in that moment.

"Yes." Elizabeth shakes her head. "And the only reason I'm telling you this is because the kids will need you. Cameron will gain custody of them, but they're going to need you to lean on."

"I...I just...this isn't for sure, right?" Jason eyes her intently. "Tell me you can survive this."

"I can...but if I don't...I need to know I can count on you." Elizabeth says seriously. "I need to know that you're going to be there for them."

"I will." Jason says without hesitation. "But you're not going to die."

"Lets hope so." Elizabeth takes a deep breath. "And I hope that I can be here to see you fix things with the kids because I know you will."

"You're going to survive the surgery." Jason says as he stands in front of her. "You have to."

"I'm going to fight as hard as I can to beat this." Elizabeth says firmly. "Or die trying."

"Not funny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	12. Chapter 12

Pulling himself out of bed, Jake stretches the fatigue out of his body. He checks the alarm clock to see what time it was, surprised to see that it was little after three in the morning. Knowing he wouldn't fall asleep again, he grabs himself a pair of pajama bottoms and slips them on. Jake had a lot planned for the day, more like Emma has a lot planned, but its the same thing.

Walking downstairs, he makes his way to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of hot cocoa. Thinking he's alone, Jake doesn't bother with the light. Instead, he opens the fridge to get the milk and marshmallows. He was about to close the icebox door when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Opening the fridge wider, he sees Johnny sitting at the table.

"Johnny?" Jake flips the light switch by the fridge. "Why're you sitting in the dark?"

"Thinking." Johnny concedes. "Why're you up so early?"

"A lot on my mind." Jake admits, putting his cup of cocoa in the microwave. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Johnny holds up his cup. "I prefer coffee."

"Right." Jake leans against the counter. "What's got you staying up?"

"Just business stuff." Johnny assures. "Its not your mom."

"Good to know." Jake lets out a breath of relief before taking his cocoa out and sitting across from Johnny. "How is she?"

"I just checked her vitals and its normal." Johnny concedes, taking another gulp of coffee. "Robin and Patrick are certain that she'll be able to have that surgery after Christmas."

"Then its a jump ball, right?"

"Pretty much." Johnny says with remorse. "She's a fighter, Jake. She'll make it."

"I keep telling myself that." Jake sighs, running one hand through his hair. "I can't let myself believe anything else. I just...I can't."

"I know." Johnny smiles slightly. "They saved you when there was no hope...they'll save your mom, too."

"Sure."

"So, tell me, what's on your mind?" Johnny questions with an arched eyebrow. "The girlfriend...or Morgan?"

"Both." Jake admits. "Emma's always on my mind...and so is he."

"Which do you need to talk about?"

"Him." Jake sighs, always having a hard time talking about his dad. "I have this tournament coming up and I'm thinking about inviting him."

"Really?" Johnny looks surprised. "What's stopping you?"

"Excuses." Jake shrugs. "I'm tired of hearing no."

"You really think he'll deny you anything now?" Johnny counters. "If you ask him, I'm sure he'll go."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Johnny says without hesitation. "Anything."

"Why aren't you threatened by him?" Jake questions curiously. "After everything you've done to be with my mom...don't you find him being around the least bit threatening?"

"Not at all." Johnny shakes his head. "I love your mom and she loves me. I trust in that...I have to."

"I'm really glad you're around. You've been more of a dad to me and Lil' than he has." Jake says after a long moment. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that you'll always be a big part of my life."

"Thanks." Johnny couldn't describe what that meant to him. "And just so you know...I'm not going anywhere. No matter what, you'll always have me to count on."

Hours later, Elizabeth wakes up and finds that something's off. She's not sure what it is, but she can feel it. Shaking it off, she gets out of bed and walks into the shower to get ready to face the day. She's starting to feel a little stronger than usual, which she was happy about because she had to get her house ready for the Christmas dinner she's hosting.

Walking downstairs, Elizabeth stands in the doorway of the dining room. The sight before her was just too perfect to not appreciate for a moment. Her family is sitting at the table, Emma included, and they're laughing and enjoying breakfast. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them together. Johnny seemed to be telling them a story and the kids are eager to hear it.

"Hey, you." Johnny stands up when he sees her, walking over to wrap his arms around her. "How're you feeling?"

"Happy." Elizabeth smiles, staring into his eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Sure." Johnny shrugs, kissing her softly. "You hungry?"

"I can eat." Elizabeth says before walking over to the table where Jake is waiting to push her chair in for her. "This is the perfect way to start my morning. With my family."

Jason is walking through the warehouse, wondering what will happen now that Johnny and Sonny have joined forces. Its always while they're in transition that something bad happens. When they switched their routing, a bomb blew up their biggest warehouse. When they were making a deal with the South American transports, Michael was taken and Sam was almost killed. He just wasn't sure what would happen now, but he had a bad feeling that it would be the worst of all.

"Yeah?" Jason answers his phone. "Jake?"

"I'm heading to your place." Jake says, getting into his car and starting it up. "We need to talk."

"I'm on my way." Jason says, ending the call and booking it out of the warehouse.

He's not sure what his son wants, but he speeds to his penthouse regardless. Getting to his place, Jason makes it with moments to spare. He makes sure that no one's home before opening the door to his son, who looks like he has his guard up, like always. Jake walks into the penthouse, not bothering to take off his jacket or gloves.

"Everything okay?" Jason questions, then a thought occurs to him. "How's your mom?"

"She's getting stronger." Jake concedes. "This isn't about my mom. This is about me."

"Oh." Jason looks at him intently. "Okay. Is everything okay with you?"

"I entered a skate tournament. Its on New Years." Jake says, clenching his fists to keep his cool. "If you want to come, I'll leave your name at the door."

"You want me to go to your tournament?" Jason couldn't believe this was really happening. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Jake says firmly. "Skating means a lot to me...you wanted a chance, here it is. You coming or not?"

"I'll be there." Jason assures. "Thank you."

"Sure." Jake takes a deep breath before speaking. "I have to go. Emma's waiting for me."

"Okay." Jason opens the door for him, watching Jake leave. "And Jake?"

"What?" Jake turns to look at him, standing by the elevator.

"I love you." Jason says carefully. "I just want you to know that."

Jake looks at him for a moment, not sure what to say to that.

"In case this is the last time I see you..." Jake takes a deep breath as the doors open. "I love you, too, dad."

With that, Jake walked onto the elevator and jabs at the button to close the doors before Jason say anything else. Jason stands in his doorway, unsure if this was just a dream or if he really just heard his son admit he loved him. In that moment, Jason was overcome with thoughts of his father. He wonders if this is how his father would have felt if he had opened up the door to him. Walking into his penthouse, Jason pulls out the black box in his closet.

"So much time wasted." Jason stares at the pictures of his kids. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I thought I had it figured out, but now...I just don't know."

"Maybe admitting that is the only way to figure it out." Sam says, walking into the penthouse. "I filed for divorce."

"Why?" Jason counters. "Why would you do it now?"

"Because I've realized something I never wanted to." Sam sits down beside him. "You were never mine...no matter what I did, she's still the one that has your heart."

"She's not mine for the taking." Jason mutters. "Maybe she never was."

"The Jason I know would never give up." Sam says firmly. "Don't start turning into the kind of man you hated."

"What kind of man is that?"

"Jason Quartermaine." Sam says simply. "He gave up and let you take his place. Don't do it, Jason. Don't give up the man you fought so hard to become."

Just as he's about to say something, Jason's cellphone rings, taking his attention away from Sam to answer it. Picking up the phone, he turns around to say something to Sam, but finds that she's not there anymore. With a shake of his head, he puts the phone to his ear to see what's going on.

"What?" Jason felt like his heart was going to explode. "I'm on my way."

He's almost in daze as he gets into his car and drives as fast as he can to Elizabeth's house. He's a mile out when the flames come into view, slamming his foot into the gas petal, Jason floors it to get there. Arriving on the scene, Jason makes his way through the crowd that has gathered, finding Cameron holding Lily just shy of the police border.

"What happened?" Jason asks, looking at Cameron.

"We're not sure." Cameron concedes. "One minute we're having lunch, the next thing we know the whole house is in flames."

"Jake is trapped inside." Emma says as she walks over to them, taking Lily into her arms. "He was in his room when the roof collapsed."

"The flames are too hot for the firefighters to breach." Lily says through her tears. "Until they can get the fire under control...mom and Johnny are on their own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Two more chapters after this and the fic will be coming to an end. I don't know if it'll end the way you think it will, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. **

* * *

><p>The flames are burning high and Elizabeth is sifting through the rubble trying to find her son. Her heart is beating fast, she could feel the heat seeping through her skin and into the very being of her soul. She had to find him. There was no way she was losing her son the day before Christmas.<p>

It just wasn't happening. She shouts for him. She shouts as loud as she can, her voice aching as she coughs from the smoke she's taking in, but she doesn't care. She keeps screaming. She keeps calling out to him. Hoping that, wherever he is in the choas, he'll be able to hear her.

"Liz, I found a way in." Johnny says, climbing over rubble to get to her. "We've got to get in fast."

"Show me the way." Elizabeth says without hesitation, taking his hand when he holds it out to her. "Have you heard anything from him?"

"No." Johnny says sadly. "We'll find him. We have to."

Refusing to give up hope, Elizabeth shouts for him. She shouts loud and continuously, not caring if she loses her voice once this is all done with. She needs him to hear her voice. She needs him to hold onto her voice as his pull to keep fighting. As they push aside the debris, they both talk to him. Hoping that he can hear them. Neither of them are thinking past finding Jake.

Though they weren't sure how they were getting out of the fire, they weren't sure how they would get him out once he's found, they didn't know a lot, but they wouldn't think of it. They couldn't. All that mattered in that moment is finding Jake and getting him out. That's it. That's all they could focus on.

"Emma, I need you take Lily to your house." Jason says, seeing the fear in his daughter's eyes. "No matter what happens, you keep her there."

"I can't leave!" Lily exclaims. "I can't leave them now."

"I promise you...I will get them out." Jason takes her hands in his. "No matter what it takes, I will give you back your family."

"I love you, daddy." Lily throws her arms around Jason. "Please be safe."

"Go." Jason kisses her forehead, turning to Cameron once Lily and Emma walk away. "You should go too."

"No." Cameron says firmly. "You're going to need my help."

"Cam..."

"Don't Cam, me. That's my family in there." Cameron says, rolling up his sleeves. "Lets go."

Jason makes his way around the border with Cameron. They find an unattended spot where they could get through and search the back of the house for the cellar. Cameron used that pathway to get out of the house more than once and he knew that it would be the best bet in getting into the house.

"Ready?" Jason says, holding one of the handles while Cameron holds the other. "On three."

They open the doors, expecting flames to shoot out, but are pleased to find that the fire hasn't reached the bottom level of the house yet. Making their way inside, they can hear Elizabeth shouting for Jake. Fighting the urge to just run through the flames to get there, Cameron searches the cellar for the hidden doorway that leads to the second floor. Jason follows him, hoping that they can get to the second floor in time to save everyone.

"This way." Cameron says, pulling open the wall panel to reveal the passageway. "Don't ask."

Jason doesn't question him, he simply follows behind him, waiting to get to the fire hell that is blazing through the house. Finally breaking through to the second floor, Jason takes the lead, keeping Cameron behind him as they make their way through the rubble. Just another reason to hate law enforcement.

"MOM!" Cameron shouts, climbing over rubble, making sure to stay away from unsteady flooring. "MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Cam?" Elizabeth pushes her way to the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Macho wanted to help." Cameron says, gesturing to Jason. "Where's Jake?"

"Johnny thinks he found him." Elizabeth concedes. "We're trying to remove the debris, but its pretty heavy."

"I'm on it." Cameron says, climbing over more rubble to get to Johnny.

"Why?" Elizabeth asks, stopping Jason from walking inside.

"He's my son." Jason says simply. "And you're...you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth says, letting go of his arm and showing him the safest way to get to Johnny.

Jason and Elizabeth start tossing away the debris, being careful to toss it out of the room and not inside for fear of piling it on Jake. They were all digging when they finally spotted Jake's arm and moved to dig the rest of him out. Being the nurse, Elizabeth moves them away to check his vitals and to make sure that he's not bleeding out.

"Jake, honey, can you hear me?" Elizabeth holds his face in her hands. "Baby, please, you've gotta wake up. Please."

Everything went silent for a moment, only the sound of the house burning can be heard when Jake coughs, opening his eyes slightly.

"Mom." he says, his voice is hoarse. "What h-happened?"

"Its a long story, but we've gotta get you out of here." Elizabeth lets out a breath of relief. "Do you think you can get up? Does anything hurt?"

"Just my leg." Jake says, sitting up with Johnny's assistance.

"We need to get out of here." Jason says, looking up at what's left of the ceiling. "It won't hold for much longer."

"Dad?" Jake looks up at him, confused. "What're you doing here?"

"Keeping my promise." Jason says simply. "I told you I'd be here for you."

"We're going to lift you on three." Cameron tells Jake, sliding his shoulder under Jake's arm as Johnny slides his under the other. "Ready?"

"Go for it." Jake says, bracing himself for the inevitable pain that will start.

They're able to pick him up off the floor, using themselves as braces as they make their way over the rubble. Jason and Elizabeth wait for them to get out of the room before they make their exit, heading to the one place on the second floor that hasn't been touched by the flames. Cameron and Johnny get Jake into the passageway just before the roof breaks off, blocking Jason and Elizabeth from getting through.

"Mom!" Jake exclaims at the same time as Cameron.

"Get out!" Elizabeth shouts. "We'll find another way down."

"There's no other way!" Johnny shouts, his heart aching as he stares past the fire at Elizabeth.

"We'll find one!" Elizabeth promises. "I'll make it out...I promise."

"I love you!" Johnny says with conviction. "You better make it back to me!"

"I will." Elizabeth promises. "Get them out of here now."

Johnny reluctantly helps Cameron carry Jake out once the flames start spreading into the passageway. Jason and Elizabeth take a look around before turning to each other. They both knew the chances of them making it out of that house. The flames have overtaken each viable exit, giving them little chances of getting out unscathed.

"Any ideas?" Elizabeth looks at him questioningly.

"One." Jason glances around. "You trust me?"

"With my life." Elizabeth says without hesitation. "Tell me what to do."

Jason thinks quickly, finding the perfect out for her and guiding her over to it. They climb back into Jake's room, his window looks over the pool in the backyard, it being the best way for her to get out. The roof was going quickly, it would be mere moments before it comes crashing down.

"I'm gonna help you the window and I want you brace your feet against the wall, okay?" Jason says carefully. "Once you're set, I want you to push yourself as hard as you can away from the wall."

"What about you?"

"I'll figure out my way." Jason says firmly. "I'm going to help you push off, but I need you to use all the strength you have left to kick away from the house. You'll make the jump, I promise you will."

"Not until you promise me you'll make it out of here, too." Elizabeth says sternly, staring him in the eye. "Jason?"

"I'll always love you." Jason says, caressing her cheek softly. "But you have to forget about me right now and make this jump."

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Its the best I can give you." Jason says sadly. "You've started your life again without me...you can keep going. Just make it back to the kids and be happy."

"They need you."

"They need you more." Jason counters. "Liz, the place is about to fall apart any minute. Please...just do this for me."

Elizabeth shakes her head, knowing that her words would fail her, allowing Jason to help her climb out the window. As they hold hands, Jason is waiting for her to set her footing so that she can push away from the house and he can push while she pushes against his hands. Once she's got the footing, Elizabeth stops him for a moment.

"I'll always love you, too." Elizabeth says, staring into his eyes. "No matter what happens after today...that will always be true. It was always true."

"I know." Jason whispers, taking a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Ready." Elizabeth says, taking a deep breath and pushing as hard as she can against the wall and his hands, just as he's pushing against her hands to give her more force.

She flies through the air, bracing herself for the impact of the water, being swallowed into the pool as her body comes in contact with it. She gives it a moment before she pushes herself up to the surface, staring up at the window that she threw herself from, finding flames shooting out of it. Tears falling from her eyes, Elizabeth swims to the edge and pulls herself out.

"Jason." she whispers, staring at the window. "Please...please find a way out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	14. Chapter 14

Trapped in the burning house, Jason tries to find another way out. The roof collapsed just like he knew it would, blocking off the window, and the only exit he could think of. The other rooms are engulfed in flames, not giving him much options at this point.

As he walks through the house, trying his hardest to find a way out, Jason can't help but think back over the years. All the things he's done wrong. All the times he should have been there for his children, but wasn't. What he wouldn't give to have a chance to do it over again.

"What is that?" Jason squints at a bright light that's shining in his eyes.

Raising one hand to shield his eyes from the bright light, Jason walks towards it, not feeling any heat from it. As he's walking through, his legs are getting heavier, his body weaker, something's wrong. He could feel it. He couldn't be dead, could he? He's heard of stuff like that, but he never really believed it. The whole white light thing and all.

Not knowing what else to do, Jason kept pushing through. He felt like it was something he had to do. That if he kept pushing through, kept going in spite of the fatigue, he'd come out the other side and survive everything. So he ignores the pain and fatigue, continuing to push through the bright light.

The further he got into the bright light, the colder the world around him became. He could see the way out, but its getting harder and harder to get there. Refusing to give up, Jason keeps pushing through. Dragging himself to the opening, hoping that he made the right choice by going through it. Needing the chance to see his kids again. To make it right.

"Jason?" a voice calls out to him, he knows that voice. Doesn't he? "Jason, please, you have to come back to me. I can't do this without you."

The cold is setting in, he's no longer able to feel the heat of the fire that was just blazing. Gone is the smell of burnt belongings and in its place is the smell he hated more than others. The smell of a hospital. He's starting to hear the faint beeping of the machines, he could feel the IV needle in his hand, he could feel everything.

Someone's holding his hand. He's trying to open his eyes, but its so hard. He feels so weak. Then the voice spoke again. He should know that voice, but its so grumbled he can hardly make anything out. They're talking, a lot, and he wishes he could hear them.

He wishes he can make out what they're saying because they sound so sad. So heartbroken. But he can't. Its like he has earmuffs on and nothing is coherent enough for him to understand. So he lays there, hooked up to the machines, begging himself to reach the light. To get there and to find out who's sitting beside him in tears.

Focus. He's searching for something to focus on. Something to pull him all the way back. He feels the hand in his, its the strongest pull he has on reality and he holds onto it. He uses it as his anchor to pull him back to reality, to pull him out of whatever state he's in to figure out what's going on.

Then he heard the voice again, clearer than before, more coherent and then it clicked. It was her. She was there beside him, begging him to come back, begging him to live. For her. For their children. For the life she wants with him. A part of him felt like he was dreaming. She couldn't really be saying all the things she was saying. Could she?

"I know all the reasons we've stayed apart is still valid, but that doesn't give you the right to check out." she says angrily, gripping his hand tightly. "If I can't give up on my life, you sure as hell can't!"

He'd be smiling if he could, having her threatening him and all.

"Dammit Jason, I need you!" she says through the tears. "Its been three months! The doctors want us to lose hope of you recovering, but I refuse to. You have to make it back to us...to me. Please."

The rest of his body is reacting, he could feel her pain seeping into his heart and he was ready to beat himself up for hurting her like this. Even if it wasn't his fault, technically, he still wants to beat himself up for putting that hurt in her voice.

"I love you! I know I've said it a million times since they've brought you to the facility, but I don't care! I'm going to say it as many times as it takes for you to come back to me." she sighs, the hurt evident in her voice and it was killing him to hear it. "Please Jason...I don't know what else to do. I can't give up, I won't. So come back to us and prove that I'm not crazy for believing in you. For believing you would go through hell to come back to us. Please, Jason, I'm begging here. I need you...we need you."

"I...will always...love you." Jason says, his voice hoarse, a small smile touching his lips when he hears her gasp in shock.

"You're back." she says, her voice soft now. "I knew you'd come back. I just knew it."

"You're so beautiful." Jason says, reaching up, though his arm is weak, touching her face softly.

"Say it again." Elizabeth holds his hand in both of hers, embracing it over her heart. "Please."

"I will always love you." Jason says, a little easier to speak than before. "I'll never stop."

"I will always love you, too." Elizabeth swears, kissing his hand before leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Thank you...thank you for fighting your way back to me."

Though he doesn't want to, Jason lets her go get the doctor. He would've said more if he wasn't stunned into silence by the sight of her very pregnant stomach. She said three months had past, she couldn't be that pregnant with Johnny's child, could she? Everything is confusing, but he doesn't think much on it. Not when she's like this. Admitting she loves him and thanking him. He'll figure it out, just not now. No. Now he's going to be thankful that he's alive.

"Well look who's beat the odds yet again." Robin says as she walks inside. "I told Patrick he was an idiot for doubting you."

"I thought Liz said she was getting my doctor." Jason looks at her curiously. "Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"Right." Robin laughs softly, walking over to check his vitals. "Long story short, I'm your primary doctor. Don't ask."

"Okay." Jason looks at the door when he feels her presence. "I have enough to think about anyway."

"I bet." Robin glances between the two before focusing on Jason. "Your vitals are strengthening and you're body is returning to normal. I'd have to run a few tests, but its safe to say you're just fine."

"Thanks." Jason says gratefully.

"Anytime." Robin smiles brightly. "I'll send an orderly up to wheel you down for those tests in a couple hours...unless Elizabeth would like to do it?"

"I'm on it." Elizabeth assures. "Thanks, Robin."

"Anything for friends." Robin says, walking to the door before turning around. "I'm really glad you're back, Jason."

"Me, too." Jason watches her leave before focusing on Elizabeth. "Where's Johnny?"

"Johnny?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "Zacchara?"

"Yeah." Jason looks at her intently.

"Why would I know where Johnny Zacchara is?" Elizabeth looks at him confusedly. "I mean, I could ask Lulu, if you really want to see him."

"Wha..." Jason can see by the look on her face that she was really confused by his question, which made another question pop into his head. "What year is it?"

"2009." Elizabeth says, looking at him intently. "Maybe we should take you down for those tests now."

"2009?" Jason couldn't wrap his head around it. "Are you sure?"

"Its April of 2009...all month long." Elizabeth says with conviction. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Everything's kind of jumbled." Jason shakes his head. "Can you tell me?"

"You and Sam were caught in an explosion when you were saving Jake from the Russians." Elizabeth sits down on the bed beside him, holding his hand in hers. "Sam was able to get Jake out, but you hit your head pretty hard because you were closer to the bomb. After she got Jake to safety, she went back for you, but you lost a lot of blood by then. We were all afraid you wouldn't make it."

"So it was all a dream?" Jason's eyebrows scrunch up, trying to piece together the pieces. "You were never with Johnny? I didn't lose time with the kids? Sam...I never married Sam?"

"I have no idea what you're saying." Elizabeth reaches up to caress his cheek softly. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Nothing." Jason shakes his head. "I guess I just need time to face this reality."

"Your brain was active the entire time you were in a coma. It was one of the reasons Patrick said you might not wake up...since you were like in a world of your own." Elizabeth remembers the scans. "Are you saying you were living another life?"

"Maybe." Jason says, taking a deep breath. "Its a long story."

"I've got time." Elizabeth says simply. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You haven no idea how good it is to hear you say that."

He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. So, Jason sat up, with her help, and told her all about the world he lived in. About him and Sam, about the daughter they shared, about everything she and the boys went through - and yes, even about Johnny.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. The parts about him staying with Sam she could understand, but the rest of it was pretty out there. Mostly her falling in love with Johnny...yeah, that wasn't going to be easy to swallow.

By the time Jason was done explaining, she felt like her head would explode. Not only was she with someone else, but she was dying from breast cancer. The same disease that almost took his sister away. Staring into his eyes, she could see that he truly believe that reality. That all of it had happened and that he hurt his children.

"So...does this mean I'm having a girl?" Elizabeth questions teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe, I don't know." Jason shrugs, sliding his hand over her stomach. "I'm just glad none of it was real...that I still have chance to be a father to our children...a real father."

"What does this mean exactly?" Elizabeth looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying...marry me." Jason reaches up, caressing her cheek as he caresses her stomach. "And I mean it this time...no backing out. Never again."

"I don't know what to say." Elizabeth takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"You can say yes." Jason stares at her with bated breath.

"No." Elizabeth shakes her head.

"No?"

"I'm just kidding." Elizabeth laughs softly at his expression. "Of course its yes. It'll always be yes."

"Don't scare me like that." Jason says seriously. "Not after what I lived through."

"I love you!" Elizabeth leans in, kissing him soundly. "I can't wait to marry you."

"Imagine how I feel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	15. Chapter 15

The reality of Elizabeth having breast cancer, in love with Johnny, and jumping out of the burning building felt so real to him. That reality felt like the reality that was reality. But sitting there in the chapel, the front pew, just staring up at the cross, it felt real too. It was like he woke up from one life to live in another. Though he does prefer this life to that one, Jason couldn't help but wonder how he managed to create such a realistic reality in his mind.

According to the doctors and Elizabeth, he used what he knew about people to create an alternate reality. A reality that he felt he needed to live through before he could return to the real world. Apparently he was feeling lots of guilt before the explosion, thus creating a life where he messed his life up beyond repair.

Something Elizabeth said kind of summed up the entire second life into one easy description. Hell. When she was begging him to come back to her, she said that she believed he'd fight through hell to get back. That life was hell.

His relationship/friendship with Elizabeth shattered beyond true repair. Jake hating him. Cameron despising him. Lily broken because of him. Johnny playing the role of father to his kids. Sam being raped. A child born from a rapist psychopath. People in his life being the kind of people Elizabeth always said they were.

Thinking about that life made Jason angry. Angry with himself for not putting them first. Angry that nothing from that life felt unreal to him. That every single part of that life could really happen and probably would happen if he let it. Though he's glad that he had the chance to be the father he wanted to be to his children, its a bittersweet feeling.

Though she doesn't exist, Jason can still see Robyn's face clearly in his head. It hurts knowing that he'll never have her in his life. To know that he won't be able to spend all those years with her, taking care of her, being her dad.

He wants to believe that she's destined to be born. That some way, somehow she'll make it to this world. Since she was merely a figment of his imagination, maybe, just maybe she'll come to life in this reality. Since she was into art and had curly hair, its possible she'll be his and Elizabeth's. Maybe she'll be born to them in the years to come. She wasn't born until 2012, so its still possible...he hopes.

"Hey, you." her voice is his solace. "I was wondering where you went off to."

"Is she gone?" Jason asks, taking her hand in his once she sits beside him.

"Do you know who you're talking about?" Elizabeth counters, looking at him intently. "Since when does Carly ever do what she's told?"

"So in other words, she's in my room." Jason sighs, absent-mindedly playing with her fingers.

"Are you really going to hold what the other Carly did against this Carly?" Elizabeth questions, a little confused by what she just said. "You do know she has no idea what she did wrong, right?"

He knew that she was right. He knew it wasn't fair to hold Carly accountable for what happened in his own mind, but he still couldn't distinguish the two worlds apart. As far as factually, yes, he knows the difference between the life he thought was his and the life he's living now.

When it comes to feelings, he can't separate what he felt for the people in his mind and the people in real life. Elizabeth seems to be the only one that he sees the same. He loved her in his world and he loves her in this world. Both mutually equivalent. Everyone else has somehow been blended in with the people from his made up world. Though it seems unfair, he couldn't do anything about it.

"I just need time." Jason says, but he's not sure he'd ever be able to see anyone in the same way again. "Did you talk to Robin about when I can be discharged?"

"She's going over your latest scans and she'll let you know." Elizabeth says softly, staring at him, unable to believe they're finally together. "But she did say tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

"Okay." Jason settles back against the pew, lifting his arm so she could nestle in beside him before he secures his arm around her.

They'll be getting married soon. He's already worked out the paperwork with Diane and, once he's out of the hospital, nothing is going to stop him from making her his wife. He's wanted this for as long as he could remember. If he was being honest, he's wanted this from the moment he saved her in the bar all those years ago.

Though she had been hurting, she looked so strong. So much more than she gave herself credit for. And sure, the years would pass, she would test her strength, everything she's capable of and she'll learn. Jason wishes he could have saved her from the pain and heartache she suffered over the years, but he grew up as well.

He learnt what life is like without her and she learnt the same. Though they both suffered through a lot over the years, he wouldn't change a single second of their lives together and apart. Both have taught him to truly appreciate what they have and what they could have in the future.

"Figured I'd find you two in here." Robin's voice breaks through the silence that fell over them. "When I heard Carly yelling at the nurses, I knew I'd either find you two here or on the roof."

"That predictable?" Jason counters with a slight smirk, his affection towards Robin from that life only intensifies his affection for her in this one.

"Pretty much." Robin says, a collaborative chuckle is shared between the three. "I went over your scans and I'm content in discharging you today."

"Right now?" Jason looks at her hopefully, obviously his taste in regard to hospitals hasn't changed at all.

"Yes...just sign here." Robin hands him the clipboard before looking at Elizabeth. "If you notice something off about him, call me and bring him here. I'll meet you on the sixth floor if I'm not already there."

"I'll keep that in mind." Elizabeth assures her, watching as Jason signs the clipboard.

"Don't trust me to call you myself?" Jason says, feigning offence as he hands the clipboard back to Robin.

"Have we met?" Robin counters teasingly. "Just be careful. We just got you back, don't make us worry again any time soon."

Jason looks at Elizabeth for a long moment, staring into her eyes before looking at Robin.

"We'll call if anything comes up." Jason says with conviction. "Thanks, Robin...for everything."

"Anytime." Robin says without hesitation, though she doesn't know the real extent of his gratitude.

Taking the service elevator, Elizabeth got Jason out of the hospital without alerting Carly. Though she knows that its not Carly's fault Jason is avoiding her, Elizabeth didn't feel like showing any sympathy for the woman and Jason didn't blame her. Carly was hard on Elizabeth on a good day, he could just imagine what she was like with him in the hospital - in a coma no less.

Elizabeth had told him in detail what had happened while he was out. The first couple months was touch and go, that was before he slipped into a coma. Then the New Year came and they thought he was past the worst of it - only for him to slip into a coma without ever waking up. Elizabeth, not one to give up hope, juggled her work, the children, and sitting by him.

Jason was surprised to hear that Lucky had been supportive of her. He'd watch the kids whenever she needed him to, even Sam started pitching in. A part of him was happy for Lucky and Sam, that they were able to put aside the hurt and start anew. He wouldn't be talking to either of them any time soon, but he appreciated them helping Elizabeth none the less.

Elizabeth had told him that him being in a coma had Sam and Lucky reassessing their relationship. They weighed the pros and cons, deciding if the lies were too big to overcome, realizing that as long as they were together they'd be able to get past anything.

"We're here." Elizabeth says, pulling him out of his thoughts and back to reality. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Jason takes a deep breath before opening the door and walking with her to the house.

He was a little nervous to see the boys. She brought them to visit him a couple times after he woke up, but this was a different thing entirely. They weren't in the hospital. They're in the place that would be their home and he was nervous to see them - especially with the alternate reality forever etched into his brain.

The way Cameron looked at him, spoke to him, treated him. The way Jake felt indifferent towards him, hating him for existing. Granted both boys were still toddlers in this reality, Jason can still see their grown versions in the back of his mind.

Standing at the door, Jason's hands slip into the pockets of his jacket, unsure of walking through the threshold. Elizabeth can sense his uneasiness - taking one of his hands out of his pockets to hold it in hers. She didn't need to say anything, she knew that was all it took for him to gain the courage to walk through the door - and so they did.

"Jason!" Cameron exclaimed, running into his arms - much like he always did as a kid, making Jason's heart swell with love.

Jason didn't know how much he missed it until that moment. He always took that small gesture for granted, but he swears he never will again. When Cameron hated him, he'd always think back to moments like this. Moments when he'd run into Jason's arms, always excited to see him, as if Jason were this fascinating being.

"Hey, bud." Jason picks him up into his arms. "Someone looks like they've eaten chocolate cake again."

Cameron smiled brightly, almost slyly. "Triple chocolate." he whispers to Jason. "Nanny Kristina made it for me and Jake."

"Goodnight, Cam." Kristina says as she slides into her jacket, looking at Jason a little nervously. "I'm glad you're okay, Jason."

"Thanks." Jason says with a slight smile, watching her leave before his attention is diverted to Elizabeth and Jake.

"So, I was thinking, if you're up to it that is..." Elizabeth sets Jake down in his playpen. "I'll take care of dinner and you can spend time with the boys."

He looks at her for a long moment, surprised that he could love her anymore than he already did.

"I'd love that." Jason says, setting Cameron down on the couch. "Thank you."

They kiss quickly while Cameron's attention is focused on his game. With a smile exchanged between them, Elizabeth walks towards the kitchen, turning to look at them once she's under the threshold. She had prayed many nights to be able to see this moment. Cameron's sitting beside Jason, showing him the game, while Jake is sitting on Jason's lap, happily enjoying the back and forth between the two.

Just as she's about to turn away to walk into the kitchen, Jason looks up - capturing her gaze with his. They stare at each other for a long moment, both overwhelmed with the reality their in. Neither want to break their gaze, but Jason is forced to when Cameron yanks on his jacket. With a smile, Jason returns his focus on their boys while Elizabeth continues the venture into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reviews.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**-ROCkER**


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

On a cold winter day - New Year's Day to be exact - most of Port Charles society can be found within the four walls of the local skate park. The bleachers are filled to capacity, all along the walls, everyone that's anyone is in attendance of the tenth annual skating event.

This skating event in particular holds so much meaning. All proceeds are going to the research and development for a cure for breast cancer. Its a cause that has touched many lives of Port Charles residents one way or another. Either through personal experience or through a loved one, they have all seen the sadness of the disease.

Local skaters and out-of-state skaters alike can be found scattered through the vicinity, each prepping for the tournament that was soon to take place. One skater in particular is searching the stands for his family. Since the tournament was founded, Jacob Morgan has skated each and every event.

In honor of his grandmother Monica, his godmother Emily, and (most importantly) his mother. When his mother had breast cancer, it had been the most terrifying time of his life, but they got through it like they got through everything, as a family.

Like every year before, his family is seated front and center, cheering him on. His family had to be the closest in all of Port Charles. A family of six and they couldn't be any tighter if they tried. Jake loves his family just as it is, although he's almost certain that his parents are working on adding another bundle of joy to the already big family. He doesn't mind it though.

Jake's parents are his rock. They have stood by him through everything - even his not so smart moments. He had the unfortunate fate of landing in juvie a couple times, but they never gave up on him. They didn't yell at him or even get angry, they simply sat him down and talked it through.

His father, not the most talkative man alive, would always be the one to talk to him about why he shouldn't let his anger control him. His mother was the understanding one. Always helping him see through the anger to the root of the problem. He loved his parents and, more so, he respected them.

His brother, Cameron, has returned from Princeton for the holidays instead of joining his friends for their ski trip - insisting that he'd rather watch his brother compete than spend the few weeks in the mountains. Jake's working on getting him together with this girl from his work. Its still in the works, but he's pretty confident he'll get his brother to drop his guard before the holiday is through.

His two sisters, Lily Mae and Robyn Lila Morgan, sit just beside Cameron. Its the first time Robyn is able to come out and see him compete in the tournament. She's almost twelve and their parents finally agreed to let her come instead of staying home with the nanny. Its the first time his whole family is present for one of his tournaments and he plans on making it one they'll never forget.

"Hey, you." his girlfriend greets, walking right into his arms. "How're you feeling?"

"Calm." he assures, kissing her softly. "Your parents here?"

"Yup." she gestures to the bleachers. "Dad had to hand off a few surgeries, but the other doctor could handle it so he didn't mind."

"So your uncle is still known as the other doctor?" Jake teases, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "You know Emma, we're coming up on our four year anniversary and its your turn."

"I know." Emma says with a shrug. "Win this and I'll make it the best anniversary you've ever had."

"You got it." Jake says with a smirk, kissing her once more before letting her go. "Kiss you later."

"You better." Emma watches him walk over to the his spot to warm up before taking her seat by her father.

The tournament begins and the skaters take off, doing whatever they have to in order to impress the judges. The judges made up of professional skaters from all around the world. One by one, skaters are taken out of the tournament, narrowing down the lineup from fifty skaters to ten.

The tension is high as it comes down to the last twelve skaters, two more yet to be taken out. Elizabeth grips Jason's hand tightly, anxious to know if her son would make it past the first stage of the tournament. He has taken home first place every year since the fourth annual skate tournament, but she was still anxious to see if he'd win it again.

"Oh, I can't look." Elizabeth exclaims as Jake does his signature move, shielding her eyes by nestling her face against Jason's chest.

"Relax, he's done this move a million times." Jason reassures his wife, rubbing her back soothingly. "He landed it."

"Just because he's landed it a million times, doesn't mean I don't have reason to be nervous." Elizabeth says as she sits up straight again. "Have they pulled out the last two yet?"

"Yes. He made it to the semi-final round." Jason says, truly proud of his son. "You gonna be okay?"

"Sure." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I'm just fine."

Knowing that she'd be nervous for the rest of the tournament, Jason just slung one arm around her and waited patiently for the second round of the tournament to begin. He has made sure to attend each tournament, event, and practice since his son decided he loved skating.

After fifteen years the alternate reality is still vivid as ever in his mind. He remembers the look on Jake's face when he invited him to the New Year's tournament in the other life - the importance of the event not lost on Jason then or now.

"Daddy, can we go down to check on Jake?" Lily asks him, that sweet smile that always makes him weak at the knees touches her lips. "Please?"

"As long as you're back on the bleachers before the next round starts." Jason approves, smiling when she throws her arms around him, thanking him profusely. "Watch out for your sister."

"Always!" Lily says without hesitation, taking her sister's hand and walking over to their brother together.

"No one loves me more than when I say yes." Jason says, feigning offence.

"Welcome to parenthood." Elizabeth teases, nestling into his side. "You sure you want more?"

"Lots." Jason says without hesitation, kissing her soundly. "As many as you can handle."

"Be careful what you wish for." Elizabeth smirks, laying her head against him. "You just might get it."

Jake's talking to his girlfriend when his two sisters come up and practically jump on him. Emma stands to the side, laughing as Jake tries and successfully holds them up while hugging them. It was one thing when it was only Lily, but both of them at the same time was a little harder to keep them balanced.

"You freaked mom out with your last move." Lily says as she stands back from him. "She covered her eyes instantly."

"I bet." Jake chuckled, knowing how nervous their mother gets when he skates. "How're you liking it, Ro?"

"Its so much fun!" Robyn exclaims. "Thank you for talking them into letting me come."

"What are brothers for right?" Jake counters with a slight smirk. "You two should get back to your seats though."

"Come on, I'll walk you two back." Emma says, turning to look at Jake. "Do you need me to say it?"

"Doesn't hurt." Jake pulls her into his arms.

"You're gonna rock this." Emma says, kissing him softly. "Take them down."

"You're the best." Jake winks at her before taking his position for the semi-finals.

The tournament went on, narrowing down the contestants from ten to five, Jake making it to the finals. Three of the other four are new comers, the fourth person being Jake's life long enemy - Spencer Cassadine. From the first day of grade school the two of them couldn't stand each other. From that day forward, Spencer has tried to win out Jake in every aspect of their lives, Jake always beating him.

"And the winner of the 10th Annual Skating Pink Tournament is..." the announcer opens the envelope, pulling out the card. "Jacob Morgan!"

The skate park erupts in applause as Jake takes the stage, accepting his medal and trophy. Spencer, fuming like always, but not causing a scene - with his father in attendance, he didn't want to risk losing the private jet privileges. The Morgans and Drakes leave the park once Jake does his winner's lap, taking their celebration to Kelly's.

"Hey, you." Elizabeth says as she walks out of the diner to her husband. "Why are you out here?"

"Just counting my blessings." Jason says, looking away from the scene inside to look at his wife. "You feeling better now?"

"Now that my son is safe and won first place...yeah." Elizabeth laughs softly. "Much better."

"Good." Jason wraps his arms around her. "How did your meeting with Robin go? Did she say if we can start working on having more kids?"

"She said that we could." Elizabeth smiles brightly. "But we don't have to work that hard."

"What does that mean?" Jason looks at her intently.

"It means...I'm pregnant." Elizabeth says happily, watching as his eyes light up. "I'm two months along."

Jason lets it sink in for a moment before picking her up into a spinning hug, this day couldn't possibly get any better. Yanking open the door, Jason guides Elizabeth into the diner. He couldn't believe that after everything that has happened, Elizabeth surviving breast cancer, they were finally having another child.

"We're having another baby!" Jason practically shouts, causing everyone to look at them. He leans towards Elizabeth when she tries to whisper in his ear. "Two?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth breathes, laughing when his eyes grow big.

"Two babies!" Jason amends. "We're having twins!"

"Nice going, dad." Jake hugs his dad, somehow he knew they'd be announcing something like any day now. "Twins."

"I'm not changing diapers." Cameron says, shaking his dad's hand and hugging his mom.

"Sure you won't." Elizabeth laughs softly, wrapping her arms around her two daughters.

Congratulations are exchanged, Jason and Elizabeth standing together with their arms wrapped around each other once the news settles down and returns to Jake's winning the tournament. As he looks at the family they've created, Jason couldn't help the smile that was on his face.

His friendship with Carly never recovered, his partnership with Sonny shattered, and almost everything about his life has changed. Though he wishes that the mob was no longer part of his life, Jason would never be truly out. Instead of Sonny making a deal with Johnny, like in his alternate reality, Jason was the one to strike up a deal with the young Zacchara - once they got rid of Anthony that is.

Even with all the changes, everything that they had to go through to get to this point, everything that he lost, Jason couldn't be happier. His family is whole and growing, he's the father that Elizabeth always knew he could be, and the danger level is as low as it was ever going to get. Though their life may not be perfect, the future unknown, Jason knows that they'll get through anything ahead as a family. Whole. Happy. And perfectly imperfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this fic from beginning to end. I know a lot of it was hard to read, but (like I've said before) nothing's ever what it seems.**

**It was hard to write this fic, but I had a lot of fun writing it and coming up with every chapter.**

**Please review for this last chapter. Share your thoughts on the final chapter and the story as a whole. Thank you!**

**-ROCkER**


End file.
